Del padre y del hijo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Silver x Anna x Hao]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Desde la muerte de su esposo, la mujer comenzó a odiar el parecido entre padre e hijo, pues la hacía creer que de cierta forma, él seguía allí con ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 1 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No importaba que el sepelio hubiese terminado hace ya un par de horas, o que estuviese lloviendo copiosamente. Igual, Anna permanecía inmóvil frente a la tumba de su esposo.

Quizá ni siquiera dio un parpadeo, ella tan solo estaba allí, con la mirada baja y fija sobre la lapida con el nombre de su esposo grabado en ella.

La rubia cerró los ojos; esto ya lo había vivido antes. . .

Si, había sido hace poco más de diez años, sus padres habían muerto, dejando a la Kyouyama, con apenas dieciséis años de edad, sola. . .

**-.- **

**-.- **

**-.- **

Y sola permanecía bajo la rubia, contemplando la tumba de sus padres. La gente se retiró poco a poco y al final solo la chica permanecía mostrando su dolor en el cementerio.

Aunque adolescente, casi una niña, Anna no había expresado su dolor, pero lo tenía. Si bien las lágrimas no mojaron su lindo rostro, ni se mostró vulnerable ante los pocos que la acompañaron al sepelio, el dolor estaba allí, carcomiéndola por dentro.

Los recuerdos, el arrepentimiento de hacer cosas que no debía o no hacer otras que sí, todo en conjunto terminó por vencer a la joven rubia, quien no pudo retener el primer par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus negros ojos.

Y de pronto, justo en ese instante, una sombrilla le cubrió, protegiéndola de la insistente lluvia.

La chica giró el rostro, encontrándose con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, apuesto, eso sí, de largos cabellos, el mismo que le ofreció sus sinceras condolencias.

La Kyouyama pronto percibió la lastima hacia ella en los ojos de ese hombre, más había otra emoción que la mujer no supo describir. Más adelante, Anna descubriría que el nombre de ese tipo, era Silver, y que era el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajaba su padre.

Pocos meses más tarde, ese hombre se convertiría en su esposo. . .

**-.- **

**-.- **

**-.- **

Y aquí estaba ahora, una vez más bajo la lluvia, frente a la lapida de alguien querido. Ella, que ya había vivido una experiencia tan dolorosa, nunca quiso que la historia se volviese a repetir y sin embargo. . .

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas, imperceptibles debido a la lluvia que la había empapado.

Entonces y de pronto, una sombrilla la protegió de la lluvia.

Sorprendida y con ojos desteñidos ante la incredulidad, Anna giró el rostro; su labio inferior tembló poco antes de que ella pudiese hacer sonar su voz.

*** Silver!. . . ***

Susurró y sus negros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era como si el espíritu de su esposo hubiese venido a consolarla, a disculparse por dejarla nuevamente sola.

*** No, yo soy Hao. ***

Más esa frase trajo a la joven de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole ver su error.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la Kyouyama clavó la mirada en el hijo de su esposo. Él era su viva imagen, era comprensible que lo hubiese confundido, ella estaba. . . muy sensible.

De cualquier forma, hacía un par de años que no veía a ese hombre y tampoco lo vio durante el velorio o el sepelio, así que. . . fue tan fácil confundirlo a primera vista. Además la situación era exactamente igual a cuando sus padres murieron, que. . . bueno, creyó estar viviendo sus recuerdos.

El mirar de la rubia se tornó serio y frio, tratando de ocultar la desilusión al verse desmentida, así como el dolor que parecía tan profundo.

Ella fue la esposa de ese hombre por diez años. . . ¿cómo se suponía que iba a seguir su vida sin él?.

Anna estaba convencida de que simplemente. . . no podría.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un nuevo fic de SK. Esta vez AU y con una trama bastante complicada ¬¬' .

Sin mencionar que esto estará lleno de "flashback", de hecho, a excepción de este primer capítulo, los siguientes serán, un capitulo de flashback, un capitulo en el presente del fic y así sucesivamente.

**-.- **

Esta historia fue una gran ambición que me llevó casi un año completar y que además, me esforcé en hacer más. . . FUERTE en algunos momentos, así que. . . están advertidos.

Por último, les dejo un pequeño dato de las edades, según la línea temporal, de los personajes.

Edades:

Silver . 43 - 53

Liri Lara. 42 - 52

Hao . 24 - 34

Anna . 16 - 26

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 2 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La rubia gimió sonoramente al ser penetrada por su esposo. Esto era. . . tan maravilloso.

La Kyouyama aun podía recordar su primera vez con este hombre, la primera en verdad para ella. Anna tembló entre aquellos fuertes y grandes brazos, y a pesar de las cuatro décadas del caballero, este la hizo gozar tan intensa y cabalmente, que la mujer terminó deseosa por más de aquellas sensaciones que Silver en ella despertó.

Así que eran verdaderamente frecuentes los encuentros sexuales de esos dos. Tan frecuentes debido al poco tiempo que llevaban de casados.

En su habitación, la estancia e incluso el mismísimo comedor; el unir sus cuerpos era algo extremadamente necesario y por ello, ahora mismo es que Anna agitaba las caderas de un modo casi demencial.

Tanto ella como su esposo atribuían su fuerte entusiasmo al sexo a su corta edad. Ah, los dieciséis años es sin duda la época más insaciable de una mujer, pero lo cierto es que, sin saberlo, la rubia no hacía sino responder a su naturaleza erótica, netamente sexual. Ella era más apasionada de lo que se imaginaba y ya se hallaba subiendo y bajando las caderas, casi brincando sobre el pene de su apuesto esposo, quien se mordió el labio inferior.

Kami!, era tan difícil complacer en la cama a esta linda y pequeña mujer. Para él era una proeza resistir tanto placer y aguardar a que su Anna alcanzara el orgasmo.

Lo que Silver menos quería era dejar insatisfecha sexualmente a su mujer, pero para su mala suerte ella era insaciable y apenas lograba el clímax, estaba lista para más.

*** Silver!. . . ***

La expresión del pelilargo era por demás seria. Oh, Kami, esta mujercita iba a costarle la vida, y sin embrago la amaba. . . perdidamente.

Anna se perdía bajo el musculoso y hasta tosco cuerpo del Asakura, quien se deleitaba con la hermosa visión de su esposa desnuda. Pequeña y frágil, blanca.

Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por las sutiles curvas de la rubia, quemándola y haciéndola suspirar.

Recostada en la cama, Anna estaba a merced de las caricias de su esposo, jadeando deseosa al sentir esos labios expertos sobre su pálida piel, tatuando besos y marcándola como propiedad de Silver Asakura.

La chica creía que esto no era más que un simple juego previo a un derroche de pasión, más se desesperó al sentir los labios de Silver sobre su vulva, remarcando la fina línea vaginal con la lengua. Anna gimió poco antes de reclamarle a su esposo por esta deliciosa tortura.

¿Qué si lo disfrutaba?, si, ¡y de qué manera!, pero la rubia necesitaba fundirse con ese hombre, ser penetrada por él y sentirlo lo más profundo posible, porque a pesar de la forma en que su relación avanzó, la Kyouyama descubrió que finalmente se había enamorado de ese hombre, más de veinte años mayor que ella.

Ella adoraba su esculpido cuerpo, su experiencia, su forma de ser e irónicamente su seriedad y madurez. Ella lo quería tal cual era, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, Anna era feliz.

La lengua del moreno se había colado dentro de la suave piel intima de la rubia, haciéndola jadear profundamente y retorcerse intranquila sobre el lecho. ¡Dios!, esto era insoportablemente placentero.

La chica podía sentir el entrar y salir de esa traviesa lengua, así como sus movimientos irregulares, apenas en la entrada de su vagina, pero brindándole un gozo sencillamente sofocante.

*** Ma-matte, Silver, yo. . . no puedo más. . . ***

La rubia se arqueó, recibiendo el orgasmo que solo la lengua de un hombre, con la experiencia de Silver, podía darle.

Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del esfuerzo físico. Su mente estaba en blanco, quizá por ello no se percató de que su esposo la tomó por las caderas, acomodándola de tal manera que solo la parte superior de su espalda tocaba la cama.

*** ¿Q-qué haces?. ***

La voz de la rubia sonó entrecortada, aun aturdida por el reciente clímax.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al sentir el pene del moreno, frotándose contra el exterior de su vulva. Por su posición, Anna a duras penas podía ver las travesuras de su esposo, pero contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la punta del miembro masculino entrar en ella.

La chica cerró los ojos y gimió casi dulcemente conforme el caliente pedazo de carne se deslizaba dentro suyo.

Los amantes suspiraron al sentir que el pene de Silver no podía avanzar más, luego entonces, comenzaron con el frenético mecer de caderas.

El Asakura apretó los dientes. Dios!, esa mujer era muy estrecha y eso le encantaba, lo volvía loco, pues la sentía tan deliciosa.

Para Anna era igual, la virilidad de su marido en verdad era grande y dura, muy dura. Y ambos no podían más que pensar en lo delicioso y exquisito que era el roce entre sus sexos.

Los gemidos de la Kyouyama se volvieron gritos, anunciando que el gozo en ella se estaba desbordando, intensas pulsaciones apretaron fuertemente el miembro del pelilargo, quien poco pudo resistir tal delicia y terminó viniéndose en la mojada vagina de la rubia.

Calor, mucho calor, quizás por ser primavera, suspiros y el sonido de un par de agitadas respiraciones, fue lo que quedó de tan intensa entrega.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Anna se acurrucó sobre el musculoso pecho de Silver. Ella estaba. . . tan cansada, solo, solo quería dormir. Y si había algo que Anna disfrutaba más que el sexo o los besos de su esposo, eso era dormir entre los brazos de este, pues se sentía protegida, pero más que nada, amada, y quizás ya era hora de volver a expresar ese sentimiento.

*** Ai shiteru. ***

Ese murmullo llenó de felicidad al moreno, aunque no pudo expresarle esta a su joven esposa, pues ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Más de veinte años. . . casi treinta!.

Es la diferencia de edades, en el fic, entre Silver y Anna. No pretendía que fuese tanta, pero se tornó necesaria para la existencia de otro personaje ¬¬'.

Mi primer opción para el papel del hombre maduro, era Mikihisa, pero. . . no me lo imaginé con Anna. Y de pronto recordé a Silver, y pensé: ¡perfecto!.

No me gustan, bueno, digamos que no me emocionan las relaciones entre un hombre (tan mayor ¬¬') y una jovencita, pero de pronto se me vino la idea a la mente y me gustó como quedó en general, especialmente este capítulo.

Y más si me imagino a Silver como lo muestran en el anime ^^' .

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capitulo 3 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ni siquiera era de noche, pero Anna yacía en la cama, llorando la ausencia de su esposo.

Ya llevaba varios días así, aferrada a una camisa de Silver, aspirando el aroma que en esta había quedado impregnado, como si esto le ayudase a vivir. También, en su mano, arrugaba una fotografía del moreno, ahogándose en su dolor.

*** Vuelve, Silver!. . . vuelve conmigo. . . ***

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos, vencida por el sueño, agotada de tanto llorar.

Mientras tanto, desde el marco de la puerta, con la boca torcida, Hao miraba a la rubia. No podía creer que esta mujer extrañase a un hombre que le llevaba más de veinte años.

*** Tonterías. ***

Susurró el castaño, para luego regresar a su habitación, enojado sin razón alguna.

Las cosas empeoraron con la lectura del testamento del Asakura, quien por supuesto heredó todos sus bienes a su joven esposa, disgustando un poco al hijo, pero no tanto como a la ex-esposa, Liri Lara, a quien no le importó armar un escándalo con tal de reclamar lo suyo, según ella.

Solo se logró calmarla con una de las condiciones estipuladas por el mismo Silver, y esta era que Hao manejase todo, entregándole, por supuesto, reportes detallados a la rubia de ojos negros.

Manteniéndose seria en todo momento, Anna no dijo nada; a ella no le importaba nada de eso realmente, ni el dinero.

_""Se lo regalaría a Liri Lara, no me interesa. . .""_ _Pensaba._ _""Ni que Hao controle todo.""_

Él lo haría bien, o eso era lo que Anna suponía.

Lo único que ella quería era tener de vuelta a su esposo, pero eso no podía ser.

Después de ese día, podría decirse que la Kyouyama tocó fondo y no pudo más con el dolor.

No quería pensar, no quería recordar. . . no quería sufrir. Y como solo encontraba paz en sus horas de sueño, Anna comenzó a tomar pastillas para dormir; ese era su escape de la realidad. . . y le resultó tan bien!, era como si ella también hubiese muerto, pues dormía muchas, muchas horas.

Y por varias horas también, él la contempló.

Hasta que una noche no pudo contra el deseo de reunirse en la cama con ella.

La contempló mientras le acariciaba el rostro, incluso la besó, saciando la fijación que por la rubia tenía.

En otra ocasión, Hao se atrevió a despojar a la mujer de sus ropas y tocarla hasta aburrirse, el problema es que entre más la acariciaba, más la deseaba, y al estar ella dormida no había una satisfacción real en los besos y caricias que él Asakura prodigaba, pues no le correspondían.

Al final, Hao terminó abrazándola entre sueños, lo que el moreno nunca esperó, fue que ella despertara horas más tarde, descubriendo sus travesuras.

Anna abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo cierta calidez que la rodeaba. Se sentía. . . tan bien.

*** ¡Silver!. ***

Susurró, sorprendida y esperanzada al ver el rostro del hombre que la abrazaba, más un par de segundos después se decepcionó al ver su error y descubrir que aquel a su lado no era otro más que Hao. La rubia dobló las cejas con tristeza.

Desde la muerte de su esposo, la mujer comenzó a odiar el parecido entre padre e hijo, pues la hacía creer que de cierta forma, Silver seguía allí con ella.

Hao se había quedado a vivir allí, y a la joven esta situación la estaba acarreando problemas y sin embargo. . . sin embargo. . . un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la Kyouyama.

_""Sólo por esta noche. . .""_

Haría de cuenta que el hombre a su lado era Silver, su esposo, sólo por hoy dormiría tranquila, como lo hizo durante diez años de matrimonio.

Así pues, Anna cerró los ojos, decidida a dejar las pastillas para dormir.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

*** ¿De qué hablas?. ***

La rubia de ojos negros arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso este tipo quería tomarla por estúpida?, ¿en verdad creía que ella nunca se daría cuenta de sus perversiones?.

*** Ya me oíste. Será mejor no compartir el mismo techo. ***

El castaño sonrió. Oh, él quería compartir mucho más que un techo con esa belleza.

Como sea, aun cuando sabía el por qué del repentino rechazo de la mujer, no quiso ceder, después de todo, su padre le había encargado a él los negocios.

*** Y tú estuviste de acuerdo. ***

*** ¡Eso fue antes de que te metieras en mi cama!. ***

La rubia dobló los labios. Kami!, en verdad quería matar a este tipo, si no fuese porque tenía el mismo rostro de Silver, no le hubiese tolerado nada, y sin embargo su presencia le era necesaria, como un consuelo.

La expresión de Hao de pronto se tornó seria. ¿Lo había descubierto?, ¿cómo?; esas malditas pastillas ya no eran tan eficientes, o tal vez él se había excedido con sus besos. Era inevitable, él es un hombre tan apasionado, sin mencionar que esa mujer lo encendía con su sola presencia, muy a pesar de la falta de interés de ella en él, o que la mujer parecía no saber lo que era el coqueteo, pues su estilo en cuanto a la ropa no era muy llamativo.

Esas faldas largas le restaban encanto a su bello cuerpo.

*** Ya lo sabes, no puedes seguir viviendo aquí. ***

Tras estas palabras, la Kyouyama abandonó el lugar.

Más el moreno sonrió nuevamente, ahora que el viejo no estaba, era su oportunidad para seducir a la dama y nada lo haría desistir, ni siquiera el total desinterés que Anna por él parecía tener.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Silver y Anna. . . ¿lo habían imaginado?.

Más aun. . . Silver y Liri Lara 0.0 .

Así como Mikihisa fue mi primer opción para el papel que tiene Silver, pensé primero en Keyko para el papel que tiene Liri Lara.

No sé, no me imaginaba a Anna con Mikihisa y a Silver no me lo imaginaba con Keyko. . . ¡qué enredo! ^0^.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 4 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El moreno no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Era ella la nueva esposa de su padre?. ¡Imposible!, esta mujer debía ser al menos veinte años menor.

La rubia no era más que una adolescente y Silver un viejo pervertido que gozaba de ella noche a noche.

_""Seguro debió comprarla.""_

Hao no podía pensar en otra razón para que la Kyouyama se casara con un hombre que casi le triplicaba la edad.

Hace dos años que su padre se casó, el castaño ya había escuchado que Anna era una mujer joven, pero no pudo o no quiso creerlo hasta ahora, que el coraje se había desvanecido un poco y decidió visitarlo y de paso conocer a su nueva esposa. Más ahora había un nuevo motivo de enojo.

_""Esta chica es bellísima, no debería estar con el viejo.""_

El Asakura no pudo evitar doblar la boca ante el último pensamiento. Genial, ahora estaba celoso de su padre.

El moreno dio un largo suspiro para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos, el chico se pasó un buen rato admirando el interesantísimo techo de la recamara de huéspedes. Estaba seguro de que esa noche no podría dormir.

*** No cuando esos dos están teniendo sexo a unas cuantas habitaciones lejos de esta. ***

Susurró para sí el pelilargo.

Maldición!, ya de por si fue difícil tolerar el infierno en el que lo tuvieron sus padres a causa de sus constantes peleas; el divorcio de estos tampoco fue el paraíso, ahora tenía que lidiar con la idea de que tenía una madrastra diez años menor que él y que encima se le antojaba tirársela un par de veces.

Hao volvió a suspirar, como reprendiéndose a sí mismo por pensar en esas locuras.

Peor fue para él escuchar un sonido inusual en esa casa, ese que venía de la habitación de su padre.

Curiosidad mal sana, sí, eso fue lo que llevó a Hao hasta la habitación que Silver compartía con la rubia, para escuchar, para espiar. El moreno nunca fue un voyeur. . . hasta ahora. . .

La puerta estaba entreabierta y fue tan fácil ser testigo de lo que la pareja hacía en ese instante.

Los ojos del Asakura se destiñeron, ante él, la increíble imagen de una Anna desnuda, disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo.

Hao tragó saliva. Al borde de la cama, la mujer estaba sentada en las caderas de su marido, de espaldas a este por lo que Hao podía admirar perfectamente el hermoso cuerpo de la Kyouyama, belleza que se veía interrumpida a causa de las toscas manos de Silver, que estaban ocupadas acariciándole las piernas a su esposa, dándole a su hijo, sin saberlo, la libertad de admirar el cuerpo de la joven de ojos negros.

Esa silueta femenina era en verdad muy esbelta, frágil, muy frágil. Al parecer esa era la moda entre las jovencitas, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería por la fuerza del Asakura.

Ese cuerpo entallado por una piel extremadamente pálida. Hao quería comprobar si esa piel era tan suave como se veía.

Los pechos eran pequeños, aunque acentuaban perfectamente las proporciones de esa chiquilla; sus largos cabellos de oro se adherían, húmedos, al cuerpo de la mujer, como tratando de disimular su desnudez.

Y si el moreno miraba un poco más abajo, justo en la intimidad de la joven. . . bueno. . .

Para su buena o mala suerte, ni él sabría decirlo, Silver buscó la pequeña boca de su esposa, saboreándola en un beso por demás pervertido, penetrando con su lengua en esa dulce boquita.

Hao apretó los dientes, mitad furioso, mitad excitado; la escena era tremenda como para resistirla, pues sin romper el beso, Silver ya se dedicaba a estrujar los senos de la Kyouyama, jugando con ellos, pellizcando un par de veces los sonrosados y duros pezones.

_""¡Maldito viejo!.""_

El pelilargo no podía evitar el sentimiento de la envidia.

Esa chiquilla era un droga que a él se le antojaba probar. E irónicamente, como si estuviese bajo la influencia de un narcótico, Hao se desconectó de la realidad, perdiéndose en la fantasía, pues el hombre que veía junto a la mujer, no era otro más que él mismo.

El Asakura se mordió el labio al ver como los dedos masculinos se perdían dentro de la suave y mojada vulva de la rubia, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente y arrancando de esa boquita rosa, sonoros gemidos de placer.

*** Silver, ohh. . . Silver. . . ***

Solo las palabras de Anna parecieron despertar al muchacho; no fue mejor ver como la rubia besaba con ternura la mejilla de su esposo.

Hao torció la boca, disgustado, en especial por el bulto que se formo bajo sus pantalones.

Genial, ahora si era todo un pervertido. ¿A qué hombre, no un adolescente, un hombre, se le pone duro el pene al ver a una niña sosteniendo relaciones con su propio padre?.

La idea asteó al moreno, pero igual mantenía los ojos clavados en la pareja. Abrió los labios, más reprimió cualquier sonido de sorpresa o placer. La misma Anna se había acomodado sobre Silver para ser lentamente penetrada por el grande, duro y ancho pene.

*** Oh, santo dios. . . adoro esto. . . ***

Fueron las sinceras palabras de una Anna que se arqueaba al ser ensartada completamente por la virilidad de su esposo.

La mujer no tardó mucho en subir y bajar sobre aquel pedazo de carne, dejando de reprimir sus gemidos, pues necesitaba sacar todo el gozo contenido en ella.

La rubia gozaba cabalgando a su hombre, sin saber que era objeto de deseo por otro más, con sus movimientos sensuales y provocadores. Pero ella no lo sabía y de cualquier forma no podía evitarlo, pues las embestidas de ese hombre, fuertes y profundas, la llevaron a un lugar donde nada importaba, solo él, su amado esposo.

La excitación de la Kyouyama era tal, que su sensibilidad estaba en el límite. Tras gritar el nombre de su esposo, su linda figura fue poseída por un éxtasis devastador que la dejó agotada, totalmente recargada sobre el pecho de su amante y con agitada respiración, su vagina se contraía exquisitamente fuerte, apretando con desesperación el miembro de Silver, quien terminó agradeciendo la caricia, eyaculando dentro de su mujer.

Mantuvieron la unión por unos momentos hasta que el pene del Asakura perdió fuerza.

*** Me daré una ducha. ***

Con estas simples palabras, el pelilargo abandonó a su esposa, sentada en el amplia cama, con una expresión de clara tristeza, quizá decepción y hasta resignación.

Anna bien sabía que su esposo no podría darle más por esa noche, lo peor es que el fuego en ella aun no era apaciguado en su totalidad. Ella aun tenía la necesidad de un pene entre sus piernas.

La Kyouyama se moría de ganas por reunirse con su esposo en la ducha, pero ya estaba cansada de discusiones acerca del desempeño de ambos en la cama.

*** Silver. . . te amo. . . ***

Susurró para sí la chica, al tiempo en que sus manos se deslizaban hasta su vagina y se acariciaba con fuerza. Si ella hubiese sabido que tenía público, se hubiese escandalizado, pues no importaba cuan ardiente fuese ella en la cama, Anna solo había estado con un hombre en su vida, solo Silver la había visto con su atuendo al natural.

Así que, sin saberse vigilada, la chica se masturbó hasta alcanzar un orgasmo por demás frustrante, pues ella quería hacer el amor con su esposo.

Como sea, expuso su mojado sexo a Hao sin saberlo, enloqueciendo al muchacho, quien igual o más frustrado que ella, apretó puños y dientes, soportando la tremenda excitación.

El moreno terminó volviendo a su habitación, con la única idea de jalársela un rato en honor a la bellísima mujer de su padre.

Una mujer prohibida, inalcanzable y altamente adictiva. Todo aquello era Anna Kyouyama para él, y eso que lo único que había hecho hasta ahora. . . fue mirarla.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wow. . . estaba inspirada ^¬^ .

Podría decirse que en este capítulo se plasma la idea principal, bueno, la idea que de pronto me llegó a la mente y me impulsó a escribir este fanfic.

Bueno, en el fic, Silver tiene poco más de cuarenta años, al recién casarse con Anna, cincuenta antes de morir. Total que ya no esta tan jovencito como quisiéramos, pero no pudo dejar de imaginármelo tan bueno como en el anime, quizás solo una o dos arrugas. . . y ya!. . . ¬¬' .

**-.-**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO Y DEJADO REVIEWS, DISCULPEN NO AGRADECERLES ANTES, ESTA VEZ SI HE TENIDO MUCHA CHAMBA, T_T.**

capítulo 1  
**Naliamel**  
**Keico-Asakura**  
**Priss**  
**Jessy moon 15**

capítulo 2  
**Katsumi Kurosawa **  
**Priss**  
**Jessy moon 15**

capítulo 3  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 5 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La rubia dobló las cejas con enojo. ¿No había sido suficientemente clara?.

Le había dicho que se largara, pero el muy descarado la ignoró y se quedó a vivir ahí, peor aún, se comportaba como si fuese el señor de la casa.

Anna intentó tolerarlo porque él es el hijo de su difunto esposo, pero eso no le quitaba lo sin vergüenza.

*** Llegas tarde, Annita. No deberías hacerme esperar, no me gusta comer solo. ***

La mujer dobló la boca y apretó fuertemente los puños.

*** Si?, ¡pues a mí no me gusta cenar contigo!. ***

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno. Como le gustaba esa actitud altanera en esa mujercita. Siendo sincero, esa era la razón por la cual constantemente molestaba a "su madrastra", por el mero placer de encender la ira en ella, y el ego en sí mismo.

Así pues, la Kyouyama comenzó a comer aun a pesar de que la comida parecía atorársele en la garganta. No soportaba a ese hombre y sin embargo, el que ese sin vergüenza estuviese allí con ella, le hacía la vida un poquito más pasable, pues le bastaba con contemplar su rostro por unos cuantos segundos, para recordar a su esposo y sonreír ante las dulces memorias.

En realidad, esa había sido la verdadera razón por la cual la rubia pasó por alto el mal comportamiento de Hao. No planeaba seguirle el juego a ese hombre, ni mucho menos corresponderle de alguna forma.

_""Mi único hombre fue y será Silver. . . jamás volveré a caer en el amor.""_

Pensaba la rubia de ojos negros, sin saber que Hao Asakura no tenía los mismos planes para con ella.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Corrieron un par de meses antes de que el Asakura se atreviera a propasarse.

Por mucho tiempo, Hao se conformó solo con molestar a la mujer, más poco a poco, de la diaria convivencia, se desató una necesidad para él, la necesidad de estar cerca de ella o cuando menos verla.

El pelilargo era malo fingiendo que su humor mejoraba cuando estaba con esa mujercita.

Un cortejo hubiese sido lo más adecuado, o al menos lo que un hombre decente o cuando menos cuerdo, hubiese llevado a cabo, pero no Hao Asakura, y mucho menos estando bajo el hechizo de esa hermosa mujer.

El moreno comenzó por entrar a la habitación de la rubia sin molestarse en llamar antes de hacerlo. La primera vez, Anna puso el grito en el cielo, primero sorprendida y hasta asustada, luego eufórica.

El castaño había tenido la buena suerte de encontrarla en ropa interior, pero esto no colmaba su deseo, por el contrario, lo encendía aun más.

*** ¡Te odio!, eres un maldito pervertido!. ***

Y ni aquellas crueles palabras o la bofetada que le prosiguió, fueron suficientes para hacer desistir al moreno.

Fue tan persistente, fue tan descarado, que con el tiempo Anna ya ni se sorprendía de que el muy descarado no tocase la puerta antes de entrar, como sea, este jueguito la hacía vibrar. Ella lo sabía y por ello había dejado al pelilargo llegar tan lejos.

Esa sensación de sentirse y saberse deseada era un tanto nueva para ella, quien estaba sumida en un ambiente de erotismo que por supuesto le agradaba.

Quiso echarle la culpa a su pobre vida sexual con su esposo en los últimos años de su matrimonio, pero Anna prefirió autocriticarse al considerarse a sí misma igual a Hao en ese aspecto, como una pervertida sexual.

Ella amó tanto a su esposo. . . aun lo amaba y prefería mil veces reprocharse a sí misma, que culpar a su difunto marido por las locuras que ahora estaba cometiendo, pues bien sabía que al no ponerle un alto a Hao, ella estaba estimulando que él se propasara con ella.

*** Está bien, mientras no pase a mayores. ***

Susurró la mujer, tratando de imponerse un límite, más se le olvidó que el juego de Hao. . . iba muy en serio.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Yacía dormida, pero una sensación húmeda sobre sus labios la hizo despertar. Esta vez no cometió el error de confundir al muchacho.

*** ¿Qué haces?. ***

Hao frenó sus besos ante el irritado semblante de su musa.

*** Besarte. ***

La rubia dobló las cejas con enfado. Eso ya lo sabía, lo que ella quería saber era el motivo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?, la culpa era suya por no detenerlo cuando debía. Pues bien, lo haría ahora; con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le ordenó al muchacho salir de su habitación, más en cambio, la Kyouyama sintió esas toscas manos masculinas deslizarse por los contornos de su silueta, deteniéndose en sus senos, estrujándolos sin la más mínima delicadeza.

De hecho, Anna podía sentir la lasciva y la lujuria en el toque de ese hombre.

Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por escasos instantes, encendiéndola, pero al mismo tiempo advirtiéndole que ya había sido suficiente de esto.

*** Suéltame!. . . ¡largo de aquí!. ***

La rubia agitó los brazos, escapando de la prisión que ejercía el excitante cuerpo del Asakura, abandonando la cama envuelta en una sábana.

*** ¿Qué esperas?. ***

El moreno torció la boca. Creía que esta noche sería la indicada, pero en cambio había terminado frustrado y humillado.

Tranquilo, caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a complacer a la chica de dorados cabellos, pero no sin antes dedicarle una iracunda mirada.

*** Esto no se quedará así. . . esta me la pagas, Anna. ***

La Kyouyama terminó empujando al castaño y cerrándole la puerta en las narices, sin tomar en cuenta sus tontas amenazas.

Para ella, ya era más que suficiente tener que lidiar con su propia conciencia.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Si Anna, hazte la difícil, que le cueste al hombre. . . aunque está buenísimo ^¬^ .

Y he aquí lo bueno, y lo complicado, de esta trama. Hao obsesionado con la esposa de su padre y ésta que aun ama al padre, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraída por el hijo, ya que le recuerda a su esposo. . . sin mencionar que él la enciende 0/0 .

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**  
**DjPuMa13g **  
**Jessy moon 15**  
**Dollisapi Do Tao**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 6 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Le costó mucho abrir los ojos; no había sido bueno volver a tomar esas pastillas.

Como sea, tuvo un sueño extraño, por no decir erótico, así que la rubia supuso que estaba mojada a causa de dicho sueño.

Pero escuchó esa voz. . .

*** ¿Dormiste bien?. ***

Entonces el cansancio pareció desparecer. Anna se sentó en la cama, sorprendida de que Hao estuviese, otra vez, allí con ella.

Enfadada, la rubia dobló las cejas, y no esperó un instante para reclamarle al moreno por su comportamiento.

*** Tu!, ¿qué crees que?. . . ***

Pero su voz fue ahogada en un violento beso, casi salvaje. Era la primera vez que el castaño la besaba de esa manera.

La Kyouyama se agitó bajo el cuerpo del Asakura, tratando inútilmente de librarse de él, pues Hao la aferraba a su cuerpo, mostrándole a la mujer cuán agresivo él podía ser, y precisamente lo que él quería demostrarle, era que el que mandaba aquí, no era otro sino él.

Fue amable con ella y no resultó, ya iba siendo hora de enseñarle a esa mujer que el mundo no gira a su alrededor.

Esa noche, el pelilargo realmente estaba siendo dominado por la furia, lo estaba desde que la rubia lo humilló y rechazó, por eso estaba tan brusco con ella, así como apasionado y encendido al sentir la cálida y suave piel de Anna, a quien le mordió el labio en medio del beso, haciéndola sangrar.

*** Auch… imbécil!, ¿qué haces?. ***

La chica se separó, dolida y asustada; ese hombre se estaba comportando muy extraño, pero la culpa era suya por no ponerle fin a sus jueguitos.

*** Lo siento, me dejé llevar. ***

Le decía Hao al tiempo que se acercaba a ella nuevamente y buscaba sus labios, tratando de aliviar su herida, más el moreno apenas pudo lamer el labio y un poco de la dulce sangre de la mujer, cuando Anna le soltó tremenda bofetada, volteándole el rostro.

Estaba. . . tan molesta y creía que con eso bastaría para hacer reaccionar al pelilargo, más en cambio lo hizo enfurecer.

*** ¡Maldita perra!. ***

Las pupilas del Asakura lucían desteñidas, desbordando furia. Estaba harto de esa mujer, harto de ser paciente, de esperar y de ser amable. Ahora él le enseñaría que ninguna chica provoca a Hao Asakura y escapa intacta.

Así, el castaño le sujetó las muñecas, inmovilizándola, Anna se retorció desesperada bajo el pesado y musculoso cuerpo del muchacho, maldiciéndolo a él y a su mala suerte.

La chica estaba furiosa al ver como el Asakura la dominaba con una sola mano mientras con la otra la despojaba de su pequeño camisón de dormir, admirándola semidesnuda.

*** Debo admitir que eres preciosa. ***

Anna apretó los dientes y jadeó con frustración e impotencia.

Entonces alzó el rostro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Hao.

*** ¡Te odio!. ***

Dichas palabras en combinación con la colérica mirada de la mujer, hicieron enfadar al moreno, pero igual lo excitaron.

Y con fuego renovado, Hao destrozó las bragas de la rubia de tan solo un leve tirón.

El pelilargo permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el sexo de la mujer prisionera bajo su cuerpo.

*** Imbécil, deja de mirarme, suéltame!. . . ***

Le gritaba la joven de ojos negros, avergonzada y desesperada, más el Asakura parecía absorto en la belleza de la joven y no la escuchaba.

Hao se inclinó, robándole un beso a la Kyouyama, para luego concentrarse completamente en los pequeños senos de la mujer, succionando los sonrosados pezones, lamiendo a placer. Cuando el moreno deslizó los labios hasta la vulva de la rubia, esta estaba completamente mojada.

Él sonrió complacido; Anna decía: "no!", pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar de la misma manera.

El castaño no esperó e introdujo un par de sus dedos en el sexo de la joven, haciéndola gritar. . .

*** Nooo!. . . ***

Anna estaba aterrada y juntó las piernas, negándole al Asakura lo que para él era la visión más excitante y bella del mundo.

*** ¡Ábrelas!. ***

Le ordenó él, con voz ronca y mirar serio, más la chica estaba en verdad desesperada por alejarse de ese hombre.

Sin embrago y contrario a sus deseos, Hao le separó las piernas bruscamente, de inmediato metiéndole nuevamente los dedos, los mismos que entraban secos y salían muy mojados con los fluidos de la vagina de la Kyouyama.

El pelilargo estaba tan excitado que pronto reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios y su lengua.

Anna arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de Hao sobre su vulva, lamiendo frenéticamente.

*** Yametee!, de-detentee… ***

*** Olvídalo. ***

Le dijo el moreno, sin dejar de penetrar la intimidad de la mujer con su lengua.

Los negros ojos de la Kyouyama se llenaron de lágrimas, humillada y sometida a la voluntad del castaño, pero más que nada, porque su cuerpo no le respondía y se llenaba de placer ante las succiones del Asakura sobre su clítoris y su lengua experta entrando y saliendo de su cálido sexo.

La rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento el muchacho dejó de forzarla a mantener las piernas abiertas. De pronto el gozo que la inundaba hizo que Anna mantuviese las piernas totalmente separadas, permitiéndole a Hao lamer y succionar su vulva mojada.

La Kyouyama se aferró a las sábanas y cerró los ojos ante el placer que la recorría.

*** Nooo!. . . ***

De rodillas sobre la cama, Hao se alejó ligeramente de la rubia para mirar el espectáculo, como los fluidos vaginales escurrían del sexo de la mujer, acompañados con los gemidos de una Anna que no pudo evitar ser estremecida por un fuerte orgasmo.

Ella intentó cerrar las piernas para contenerse, pero el moreno le sujetó aquellas, manteniéndolas completamente separadas, extasiado con la escena. Ella era. . . tan ardiente y sexy.

Cuando la rubia terminó de venirse, el Asakura aun le sostenía las piernas; su pene estaba tan duro que le dolía. . . esa mujercita lo había puesto así.

Hao se moría de ganas por penetrar a la chica, pero soportó el enfermizo deseo.

_""Debo ser fuerte y esperar.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, perfectamente consciente de que entre más esperase, más disfrutaría del momento en que por fin hiciese suya a la rubia de ojos negros.

Hao se inclinó, besando el cuello de la Kyouyama, antes de advertir. . .

*** De ahora en adelante, este será nuestro juego. ***

Le susurró al oído para luego deslizar su lengua por el cuello de la joven.

El moreno abandonó la cama y poco después la habitación, dejando a una Anna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el corazón latiéndole alocado, la vagina pulsando más lentamente que al principio y con las piernas completamente separadas.

Hao suspiró profundo al salir de la recamara de la rubia.

Su erección era total, temblaba de excitación y en verdad le fue muy difícil no terminar lo que había empezado, pero estaba ansioso por jugar con la pequeña rubia.

Si. . . iba a torturarla con sus besos y caricias hasta hacerla rogar por hacerla suya, mientras tanto debía ser paciente y soportar esta espera que también lo torturaba.

Ahora lo que más necesitaba era un baño de agua bien fría. . . helada.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cómo que hace calor, ¿no? 0¬0 .

Inspirada o excitada. . . un poco de ambas, lo cierto es que, contrario a Hao y Anna, yo si quedé muy satisfecha con este capítulo.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Priss  
Jessy moon 15  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 7 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La rubia salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una pequeña toalla.

*** Estas exquisita!. ***

Anna alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz del Asakura. Torció las cejas con furia, estaba harta de que ese hombre jugase con ella. Aunque era humillante y hasta vergonzoso, la Kyouyama debía admitir que siempre terminaba disfrutando.

*** Largo!. ***

Hao sonrió complacido. Ah, como le gustaba esa arisca actitud de la joven mujer.

El moreno caminó tranquilamente hacia la chica hasta acorralarla entre su ancho cuerpo y el frio muro.

*** ¡En verdad eres hermosa!. *** _Tras sus palabras, Hao rodeó la pequeña cintura de la rubia mientras le sujetaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos._ *** Y en verdad me encantas!. . . ***

Anna desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ante las palabras del castaño. Todo lo que ese hombre decía la excitaba, además. . . la hacía sentir tan especial.

Él la besó, lento, pausado, sin prisas. No cabe duda que Hao Asakura sabía muy bien como seducir a una mujer. Por más que la chica se resistía a él, siempre terminaba formando parte activa de sus juegos.

Sin darse cuenta, Anna se había vuelto sumisa y había perdido su voluntad.

Hao la despojó de la toalla, mirando atentamente el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de la rubia; esas curvas sutiles, pero exquisitas, sus pechos eran pequeños pero firmes y redondos, coronados por un par de aureolas rosas, duras en ese momento, ansiosas por sentir las manos del castaño sobre su piel, que ardía en deseo.

Cuando el Asakura comenzó a desplegar caricias en la silueta femenina, la chica no opuso resistencia y en cambio, correspondió al muchacho con sus pequeñas manos acariciándole el rostro y enredándose en los largos cabellos castaños.

Más esto no fue suficiente para la joven de ojos negros, quien desabotonó la camisa de su compañero, deshaciéndose de esta casi con desesperación.

*** Hey, hey!. . . tranquila, pequeña. ***

Hao clavó la mirada en los negros ojos de la Kyouyama, sujetándole esas traviesas manos suyas que intentaron colarse dentro de sus pantalones.

*** ¿Es eso lo que quieres?. ***

Anna no necesitaba responder con palabras, sus destellantes ojos desbordando lujuria fueron suficiente respuesta para el moreno, quien lentamente se deshizo de sus pantalones, mientras la mujer permanecía atenta a los movimientos del muchacho, respirando agitada. Su corazón latía con fuerza, más pareció detenerse por un instante cuando, ante sus ojos, apareció el miembro viril del pelilargo, ancho y duro, casi majestuoso.

*** ¡Oh, Kami!… ***

Anna suspiró deseosa, causando una risita burlona en su compañero.

Hao se inclinó para besarla con locura, más la mujer parecía distraída, atenta solo al erecto pene que desafiaba la gravedad.

*** ¿Lo deseas, Anna?. . . pídemelo!. . . ***

*** ¿Qué cosa?. ***

El moreno sujetó las manos de la rubia, guiándolas hasta su pene, ella dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero igual sentía como su vagina se mojaba ante esa acción. Hao retiró sus manos, expectante a la reacción de la rubia.

Anna respiraba agitada. . . estaba caliente y era duro como piedra, tan grande y ancho. Ahh, lo deseaba. . .

*** ¡Hazlo!. . . ***

Y los susurros del Asakura, justo en su oído, con su aliento acariciándole el cuello no ayudaba mucho.

La mujer no pudo más y comenzó a deslizar sus pequeñas y suaves manos sobre aquel pedazo de carne.

*** Ahh!. . . ***

*** Olh!, pequeña!. . . ***

El pelilargo buscó los labios de su compañera, devorándolos con desesperada pasión; esa chica estaba haciendo magia con sus frágiles manos y él estaba sucumbiendo ante ella. . . lo estaba doblegando. Así que insistió. . .

*** Pídemelo, Anna. Hazlo. . . ***

Ella tallaba cada vez más rápido el miembro del castaño, totalmente concentrada en la herramienta sexual del moreno, su objetivo. Para Hao fue en verdad muy difícil detener las caricias de la mujer, pero realmente quería escucharla rogar, así que la hizo girarse, dejándola de espaldas a él.

Las manos del moreno pronto se dedicaron a explorar el sexo de la rubia, hundiéndole un par de dedos que se deslizaron con facilidad gracias a lo bien lubricada que ella estaba a causa de su excitación.

*** Yamete, Hao!. . . ***

*** Calla!, sé que esto te gusta, que lo deseas. ***

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos y comenzó gemir, incapaz de soportar las caricias de los expertos dedos de ese hombre.

*** Motto!. . . *** _Susurró._ *** Motto!… dame más, Hao, necesito más!. . . ***

Una sonrisa casi malévola adornó el rostro del Asakura al escuchar las palabras de la joven de ojos negros. Eso es lo que él tanto quería, someterla, obligarla a necesitarlo. . .

_""Así como yo la necesito a ella.""_

Con este pensamiento, Hao sujetó a la mujer y la hizo girar hasta tenerla frente a frente, luego la tomó por los muslos, elevándola unos centímetros sobre el piso, acomodándola sobre sus caderas.

*** Ahh, Hao!. . . ***

La rubia suspiró al sentir el roce entre su sexo y el pene del moreno.

Ella creía que este era el momento, que Hao la penetraría, pero en cambió sintió como él agitaba lentamente las caderas, creando fricción entre ambos sexos.

*** No, esto no es lo que quiero, Hao… ***

Él la calló con sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su cálida boca, sosteniendo así un beso salvaje y cargado de lujuria. Anna estaba tan excitada que pronto se halló frotándose contra la pelvis de ese apuesto moreno, devorando y siendo devorada en un beso que a ella le parecía hermoso.

*** Hao, oh, Hao!… ***

Y se le iba la voz, murmurando el nombre de aquel que la estaba volviendo loca de deseo y placer.

Pronto, la Kyouyama estaba sumergida en el ir y venir de sus caderas, llena de gozo al sentir como el exterior de su vulva y su clítoris se tallaban una y otra vez contra el duro miembro de Hao, quien soltaba roncos gemidos justo en el oído de la rubia.

Anna no pudo más y arqueó la espalda al sentir como su sexo no pudo retener tanto placer y comenzaba a contraerse con fuerza, tratando de aprisionar algo que nunca entró en ella. . . el miembro viril de Hao.

Aun sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la bella mujer, el Asakura se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso. Respiraba agitado y estaba muy cansado. . . estaba al borde de un orgasmo tan solo con frotarse contra los labios vaginales de la chica de ojos negros, quien, agitada, lo miraba casi suplicante.

*** Hao, yo… lo-lo necesito… penétrame!, ¡hazme el amor!… ***

El moreno sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Cómo había deseado escucharla decir aquellas palabras, y ahora. . .

_""No, aun no. Debo hacerla sufrir… un poco más.""_

Pensaba el castaño, posando sus labios sobre la dulce boca de su compañera.

*** Lo siento, Annita, pero será en otra ocasión. ***

Apenas dijo esto, el Asakura se puso de pie y sin más, salió de la habitación, con el pene apuntando hacia arriba, doliéndole de lo duro que estaba. Pero su propia frustración se había visto recompensada con ver el lindo rostro de la mujer, sorprendida y humillada, incrédula por haber sido rechazada de esa manera.

Hao pensaba que cuando por fin hiciera suya a la joven de ojos negros, lo disfrutaría como nunca antes, porque ella es especial.

Pero la rubia mujer no tenía los mismos ánimos que el castaño.

Él la había rechazado, lo hizo de una forma. . . tan horrible. Él era un patán y ella se sentía tan humillada. Además aun temblaba de excitación; deseaba a ese hombre y ese simple hecho la hacía sentir. . . como una cualquiera y traidora de lo peor, infiel al recuerdo de su esposo, de su amor.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la Kyouyama.

Fue entonces que ella comprendió dos cosas: una era que ya había tocado fondo y lo más importante. . . que ningún hombre podría amarla, solo Silver. . . y él ya no estaba!.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Nooo!, Hao, eres cruel . .

Pobre Anna, eso no se hace, la dejó con tremendas ganas. Bueno, es que a Hao solo con verlo dan ganas de muchas cosas ^v^ '.

Pero. . . ya vendrá la recompensa.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 8 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella siempre quiso complacer a su esposo, no quería causarle problemas. Pero ciertamente tener a una chiquilla por pareja era en si un gran problema.

Así que Anna cambió muchas cosas en ella, tratando de asemejarse a Silver, quería ponerse a su altura, al menos frente a la sociedad. Así que renunció a ser ella misma y por supuesto a ser una adolescente común.

Para empezar, al terminar ella la preparatoria, cambió drásticamente su atuendo de marinerito por uno más serio, adecuado para una mujer casada, para una señora, es decir, un look tremendamente aburrido.

Silver se cansó de decirle que él no necesitaba que ella hiciera eso, es más, ni le gustaba el cambió. Pero Anna se empeñó; no le gustaba que la gente hablase a sus espaldas y mentiras para colmo. Decían que era una coqueta, que le era o le sería infiel al Asakura.

¿Para qué dar pie o avivar malas interpretaciones?, mejor prevenir, pero ni así consiguió que las malas lenguas dejasen de moverse.

En parte era culpa suya por ser tan bella y poseer un cuerpo exquisito, pues aun bajo las faldas largas, se delineaban las delicadas formas de una joven y atractiva mujer.

Ah, pero esa no fue la peor parte. El colmo de su tortuoso matrimonio fue no poder darle hijos al Asakura.

Se extendió el rumor de que era ella la que no quería embarazarse, siendo Anna tan joven, no querría adjudicarse el papel de madre. Pero lo cierto es que. . .

*** Yo lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. ***

Susurró para sí misma; una triste sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Anna bajó la mirada, sus cabellos iluminados por el sol del atardecer. Si, su matrimonio no había sido nada fácil, pero aun así ella era muy feliz al lado de Silver.

La Kyouyama estaba resignada a no ser madre, porque el problema es ella, ¿no?. Después de todo, Silver ya tenía un hijo: Hao, quien por cierto es increíblemente parecido a su padre.

*** ¿Qué haces?. ***

La joven alzó el rostro, encontrándose con su esposo, quien la miraba preocupado.

La rubia llevaba un buen rato allí, la cena pronto estaría lista y ella no aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que el Asakura la encontró en una de las habitaciones vacías.

Sus delgadas cejas se doblaron con tristeza, descubriendo en ese instante que no importaba que hiciera ella, nunca haría feliz a su marido, y en cambio solo le provocaba problemas. . . Ni siquiera podía darle un hijo.

*** Gomen!… nasai… gomen nasai!… ***

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y finalmente las lágrimas resbalaron por sus suaves mejillas.

El moreno se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. A veces se le olvidaba que ella aun era muy joven. . . diecinueve años de vida eran apenas un suspiro. Anna siempre se esforzaba mucho en todo, en especial cuando se trataba de él, y cuando las cosas no salían como ella deseaba, se deprimía al grado de perder el apetito.

Silver bien sabía que ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero solo con él, era dulce, amable y sumamente amorosa. Esto lo hacía sentir mal, pues lo que él más quería era que su joven esposa fuese feliz, que fuese ella misma.

El Asakura no quería que ella cambiase solo para adaptarse a su modo de vida.

*** Si que eres obstinada… yo amo todo de ti… tu frescura, tu horrible carácter, tus aires de superioridad. No necesitas cambiar para mi… no me hace falta. ***

Anna alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la linda sonrisa que el pelilargo le dedicaba.

El obstinado era él, pues ella bien sabía que sus problemas habían disminuido desde que ella cambió para él.

*** Es más fácil para ti, no?. ***

*** Pues sí, pero… ***

La voz del Asakura se apagó, ahogada en los dulces labios de su pequeña esposa, así como esa tímida lengua, que empujaba insegura, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y jugar.

*** Tonta, sabes que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. ***

Le decía el moreno, acariciándole las mejillas y sonriéndole con ternura.

Él estaba realmente sorprendido de ver como esa mujer era una en la vida cotidiana y ante los demás, pero cambiaba drásticamente cuando estaba con él, especialmente en la cama.

_""Quizá solo deja de fingir y me muestra su naturaleza apasionada.""_

Pensaba el castaño, feliz de ser el único que conocía esa faceta de la rubia de ojos negros.

*** Tu también. . . ***

*** Nani?. . . ***

*** Tú también puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. ***

Silver sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer. Su expresión entre resignada y cálida se tornó traviesa; ¿era esa una proposición?.

El pelilargo estrechó a la mujer, sus manos no tardaron en colarse bajo la blusa de la chica.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por sentirse, lo necesitaban, porque cuando hacían el amor se sentían realmente dichosos, nadie, ni nada más importaba.

Silver besó a Anna casi con desesperación, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a la cama.

Era por estos momentos que su loco y tortuoso matrimonio valía la pena.

Como sea, había una cena esperándolos y seguiría haciéndolo. . . por un buen rato.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Flashback. . . en medio de lo más emocionante, lo sé ¬¬'.

Todo para mostrar a una Anna que cambia su forma de ser para adaptarse a la forma de vida de su esposo.

Bueno, no quería plasmar una relación meramente sexual entre estos dos (aunque esa fue mi primera idea ^v^'), así que agregué mucho amor así como también dolor para esta pareja.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 9 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hao torció la boca, totalmente harto de ser objeto de estudio por parte de la rubia, y es que ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

Así no podía cenar a gusto y es que para el moreno era más que obvio que la Kyouyama lo estaba comparando con Silver y esto enfureció al Asakura.

*** ¡Maldita sea, deja ya de mirarme!. ***

El castaño terminó gritando, dedicándole a la mujer una mirada asesina, cuyos ojos se destiñeron por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que el pelilargo le alzaba la voz.

*** Cuida tus palabras, imbécil!, no creas que estoy muy contenta contigo. ***

Esta vez la voz que se escuchó fue la de Anna, quien en verdad estaba enfadada con ese hombre.

¿Por dónde empezar?. Ah sí, primero la seduce, llenándola de lujuria para luego dejarla frustrada, deseándolo. Eso era humillación, y por si fuera poco el maldito ha estado llegando tarde a casa. Para la Kyouyama no fue grato adivinar que el moreno se había estado divirtiendo sabrá dios con qué clase de mujerzuelas.

*** ¿Celosa, cariño?. ***

*** Ja, eso quisieras. No me interesas, no eres ni la mitad del hombre que fue tu padre. ***

Esas palabras enfurecieron al joven de largos cabellos, quien fuera de sí, arrojó al suelo todo aquello que estaba sobre la mesa, asustando a la rubia.

*** Maldita perra, pagarás por tus palabras. ***

Dicho esto, Hao la haló del brazo con brusquedad para luego cargarla sobre su hombro.

*** ¿Qué haces, imbécil?, suéltame!. ***

Anna pataleó e impactó sus pequeños puños en la espalda del Asakura, pero al parecer no le hacía ni cosquillas, pues el muchacho fue escaleras arriba sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Entró violentamente a la habitación de la chica, arrojando a esta sobre la cama.

*** Ah, eres un bruto!. *** _Anna miró sorprendida como el castaño parecía simplemente no escucharla mientras se deshacía de sus ropas._** * ¿Q-qué haces?. . . ***

*** Ahora mismo voy a demostrarte, en la cama que compartías con Silver, que soy más hombre que él. ***

Las pupilas de la chica se destiñeron, asustada por el significado de aquellas palabras. Y sin embargo se estremeció por lo que después sabría, era ansiedad, incluso sintió como se mojaba y se sintió estúpida por tener semejante reacción al escuchar las amenazas de ese hombre.

Anna estaba tan sorprendida y perdida en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente de la cercanía del moreno hasta que este subió a la cama, vistiendo tan solo los bóxers.

Y la Kyouyama se vio ahora distraída por los marcados bíceps del Asakura, quien la miraba con insoportable deseo.

*** Voy a hacerte gozar de tal manera, que terminarás llorando de placer. Quiero sentir tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda. ***

Entonces Anna alzó el rostro, entre enfadada y sorprendida por las palabras de ese hombre. A partir de ese momento, Hao no le dio tregua, pues sin ningún esfuerzo, terminó desgarrando el vestido de la joven.

*** Óyeme, hentai!, ¿qué crees que haces…? ***

En ese instante, el castaño silenció a la rubia con sus labios, besándola de forma tan posesiva y apasionada, que ella se sorprendió de sí misma al no poder reprimir el gemido de placer que se ahogó entre sus labios y los del moreno.

Sentía esas manos masculinas recorrer cada una de sus curvas e incluso, cuando el calor creció entre ambos, deslizar sus traviesos y expertos dedos bajo las bragas de la rubia, acariciando su vulva con delicadeza.

*** E-espera, no!. . . mmm… ***

*** Sé que te gusta, dímelo!. . . ***

Pero la Kyouyama lejos de complacerlo y tan necia como solo ella podía ser, negó con la cabeza y se agitó bajo el cuerpo del moreno, tratando de escapar de aquella dulce tortura.

Hao sonrió divertido, sinceramente no entendía a esta mujer; él ya conocía muy bien los puntos sensibles de su pequeño cuerpo, así que resistirse era inútil.

_""Terminará rendida ante mí.""_

Con este pensamiento, el joven de largos cabellos se inclinó para besar los senos de la mujer, aun por encima del braseare.

Anna se arqueó al sentir el pequeño mordisco por parte del castaño, ofreciéndole sus senos sin siquiera notarlo. El sostén no tardó en ser arrojado al piso, entonces los ojos del Asakura se opacaron a causa de la lujuria.

Él no sabía el por qué de esa desesperación por poseer a esa mujer y por qué tanta admiración por su pequeño cuerpo. No era la gran cosa, es decir. . .

_""He visto tantas mujeres desnudas, que verlas ya no me es suficiente para desearlas.""_

Pensaba el moreno, para luego dejar que sus labios se deslizaran por los redondos pechos de la joven entre sus brazos.

De todas las mujeres con las que el Asakura había estado, seguramente Anna era una de las menos dotadas. Ella es pequeña, sus curvas son tan suaves, no marcadas ni mucho menos despampanantes, además, sus senos no eran para nada grandes, pero eran redondos y firmes, perfectos!, y a él le encantaba el par de sonrosados pezones que los coronaban.

Así que, él simplemente no podía entender porque esta mujer lo volvía loco de deseo. Meditando en ello, Hao se enfadó de nuevo, esta vez consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que esa chica lo estaba atrapando.

Con la pasión quemándole, el moreno trazó un camino con sus labios, desde los senos hasta la línea vaginal de la mujer; se detuvo solo un instante, admirando el pequeño sexo de la rubia.

_""Me va a costar entrar en ella""_

Pensaba el muchacho, consciente de que la Kyouyama era realmente pequeña para él. . . en TODOS los sentidos.

Hao sintió como su pene poco a poco se erguía, ansioso por alojarse en el cálido espacio femenino que lo esperaba.

Tan concentrado en el deseo de poseerla, el castaño acarició la vagina de Anna, separando los pliegues para luego lamer la piel de la joven y succionar el duro clítoris.

*** Ahhh, nnooo!. . . ***

La rubia oprimió con fuerza las sábanas, pues ese hombre la estaba llevando al cielo con esa lengua experta.

De solo escucharla gemir por él, Hao sintió como su miembro se endurecía más, al grado de doler. Entonces, recordó esas humillantes palabras. . .

_""No eres ni la mitad del hombre de lo que él fue.""_

Esa maldita frase seguía clavada en su mente, enfureciéndolo.

El castaño apretó los dientes, la furia volviendo a él, solo que con más fuerza aún.

Hao abandonó entonces el sexo de la joven, arrodillándose sobre la cama, contemplando con resentimiento a la mujer. Con brusquedad la hizo girarse hasta tenerla boca abajo sobre la cama y sin más, deslizó un par de dedos en su intimidad, metiendo y sacando sus dedos sin la más mínima delicadeza.

*** Hao… me lastimas… *** _La voz de la rubia sonó quebrada, confundida por el repentino cambio en el moreno; pequeñas lágrimas amontonándose en sus descoloridos ojos._ *** Hao, detente!. . . ***

*** Voy a demostrarte la clase de hombre que soy… *** _Dicho esto, el Asakura hundió sus dedos con fuerza, sacándolos y metiéndolos con mayor brusquedad._ *** Alza las caderas!. ***

Gritó él, imperante, totalmente dominado por la ira.

Respirando agitada, Anna se abrazó a la almohada, consciente de que cada vez estaba mojándose más.

_""¿Cómo es posible que me excite con su brusquedad… con sus ordenes?.""_

Se preguntaba la chica, quien finalmente enterró el rostro en la almohada, mordiéndola, pues los dedos del pelilargo la estaban llevando al éxtasis, aun con su brusquedad. . . o quizás gracias a esta.

Él moreno sintió las vibraciones de la rubia y sonrió complacido.

_""No puedo creer lo ardiente que es."_

Con este pensamiento, el Asakura sacó sus dedos de la vagina de su compañera para luego posarse entre las blancas piernas de la chica.

Sosteniendo su pene con una sola mano, comenzó a rozar la punta de su miembro con la línea vaginal de la rubia, acariciando con suavidad, desesperando a la mujer.

*** Hao, yaaa!. . . ***

*** Pídemelo!. ***

Anna apretó los dientes; esto era tan humillante, pero lo necesitaba, lo deseaba con locura.

*** ¿Quieres que te coja?, dilo!. ***

*** Y-yo… lo quie… ***

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar; lagrimas de desesperación amontonándose en sus ojos.

Se resistió a ese deseo tan fuerte. . . hasta que ya no pudo. . .

*** Co-cogeme!. . . métemelo, mételo ya!. . . ***

La Kyouyama terminó rogándole entre gritos.

Hao sonrió triunfante y sin hacer esperar más a la dama, empujó las caderas con fuerza, penetrando a la rubia completamente de una sola embestida. Ella gritó al sentirlo dentro suyo; mitad dolor por el tamaño de aquel pene, mitad gozo por el inmediato placer que la invadió.

Anna terminó gimiendo como gatito, con las caderas al aire mientras Hao la penetraba con fuerza y desesperación. Bruto y salvaje, así era él, pero Anna no lo quería de otra manera.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la Kyouyama mientras las lágrimas rodaron libremente por sus rojas mejillas. Estaba feliz. . . es la verdad.

Hacía casi un año que su esposo murió y ella no había tenido sexo dese mucho antes de eso. Sinceramente estaba tan necesitada de un hombre que la complaciera cabalmente en la cama. Además, Anna siempre fue muy apasionada a la hora de hacer el amor. Definitivamente, Hao era el hombre que ella necesitaba.

_""Él es… tan diferente a su padre… su forma de hacer el amor es tan desquiciada, que yo…""_

La chica cerró con fuerza sus negros ojos, olvidando sus comparaciones entre padre e hijo, pues el moreno la embestía con fuerza, llenándola de placer, pero lastimándola incluso.

*** Si, si, más… Hao, dame más… ***

*** ¿Más?. ***

El moreno sonrió travieso, frenando su pasión y deteniéndose por un momento.

La mujer, al sentir que su compañero se detenía, comenzó a ondular las caderas en busca de aquel delicioso trozo de carne caliente, deseando que la virilidad del castaño se hundiera completamente dentro suyo.

*** Si… lo quiero todo!… ¡TODO!… ***

Hao sonrió al escucharla. Esa era la actitud que quería de ella a partir de ahora.

El muchacho volvió a empujar las caderas, penetrando rítmicamente a la mujer, delirante ante el fuerte y delicioso roce entre su sexo y el de la bella joven.

Anna comenzó a gemir desesperada, ansiosa por el éxtasis. Cuando este llegó, gritó el nombre del moreno, quien fue arrastrado al clímax junto con ella gracias a las fuertes palpitaciones de su suave y cálida piel interna.

Hao lanzó un ronco gemido mientras eyaculaba y regaba su semilla en la vagina de la mujer, quien seguía con las caderas en alto, como rogando por el pene del joven de largos cabellos, quien la penetraba lenta pero profundamente, acariciándole su lindo y suave trasero.

El Asakura se recostó sobre la espalda de la rubia; sus manos apretando los pequeños senos.

*** E-eso fue… *** _Anna respiraba agitada, sus ojos perdidos en la nada._ *** delicioso!. ***

La Kyouyama sonrió, admitiendo que este había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

*** Si, delicioso… así como tú!. ***

Hao desplegó cortos y tranquilos besos en el cuello y la nuca de la chica, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara.

*** Comprenderás que haremos esto muy, muy seguido, ¿verdad?. ***

Contrario a lo que era su costumbre, las palabras del pelilargo no fueron una orden, mucho menos una amenaza. En realidad, el Asakura le estaba proponiendo a la rubia tener un romance, ansiando una respuesta afirmativa.

*** Idiota!. ***

Anna giró el rostro, buscando los labios del moreno, besándole con profunda pasión.

Una idea le rondó la mente. . .

_""No creo que él necesite que le diga nada más.""_

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quise plasmar al Hao desquiciado y hasta salvaje que la mayoría acostumbra. . . y creo que salió bien.

A mí me gustó ^v^' .

En parte pretendía detallar esa comparación entre padre e hijo. . . vamos, que es el título del fic y tema principal además, sino, no habría tantas miras al pasado ¬¬'.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Jessy moon 15  
Priss  
Nik**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 10 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Recostada sobre la cama, Anna miraba a su esposo, el cual dormía tranquilamente. Había tanta paz reflejada en su rostro y eso era algo que la rubia no podía entender.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mojándole el rostro en un instante, sin poder reprimir los sollozos.

¿Cómo reprimir una pena tan grande?. Él se iría, él. . .

_""Morirá.""_

El simple hecho de pensarlo la hizo llorar con más fuerza, despertando al Asakura. Para él no fue difícil adivinar el por qué de las lágrimas de su esposa.

Cuando Silver le dio la noticia, ella aguantó el deseo de llorar, más no la impresión y el miedo en su lindo rostro.

Al moreno se le vino el mundo encima al verla sufrir de ese modo. Una vez más, Anna se quedaría sola.

*** Por favor no llores… ***

La rubia cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz del castaño; refugiándose en sus brazos, lloró aun con más libertad.

*** No es justo!. *** _Susurró._ *** No quiero, yo… yo te necesito, no me dejes… ***

Silver se mordió el labio inferior.

Las palabras de la mujer lo lastimaban más que el hecho de saber que pronto moriría.

*** Cáncer!. ***

Le había dicho el médico.

La Kyouyama lo abrazó con más fuerza al escuchar esa palabra, como rogándole no mencionarlo siquiera.

Su esperanza de vida era menor a un año, aunque ahora mismo no sentía grandes molestias.

El Asakura comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos dorados de su esposa. Verla así le partía el corazón, así que sonrió, tratando de alzarle el ánimo. Aun tenía tiempo, no es así?. Podían hacer un sinfín de cosas, la primera en la lista, por supuesto, era hacer el amor.

*** Silver, no estoy de humor. ***

*** ¿Qué?, no me negarás mi última voluntad, o si?. ***

*** Baka, ni lo digas. ***

Anna gritó histérica, furiosa de que su marido tuviese ese humor tan negro.

La mirada del moreno se tornó seria para luego desplegar sus labios por la blanca piel de la Kyouyama.

*** Gomen nasai!. ***

La chica cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el pelilargo probase el agua salada que había empapado su lindo rostro. Anna intentó dejarse llevar, olvidándose de todo por un momento, así que sus pequeñas manos imitaron a las del castaño, yendo y viniendo por los marcados músculos de los que, a pesar de su edad, el Asakura hacía gala.

La joven se preguntaba cómo es que habían pasado más de diez años de matrimonio y ella aun se sentía tan atraída por ese hombre.

_""Tal vez solo es que lo amo.""_

Pensaba la rubia, buscando los labios del moreno, notando como la angustia pasaba a un segundo término gracias a la lujuria.

Anna gimió agradada al sentir los dedos gentiles de Silver, acariciando los labios vaginales, separándolos para hundirse en su cálido sexo y jugar un rato.

La respiración de la mujer se agitó y su lindo rostro adquirió matices rojos. Dios!, amaba esto, todo el placer que su esposo le daba. . . lo amaba y lo necesitaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él?.

Anna no tuvo tiempo de imaginar y sufrir su futuro, pues de pronto los dedos expertos del moreno abandonaron su intimidad.

*** Matte, aun no!. . . ***

La rubia rogó por más de aquella caricia. Él sonrió, creía que ella no estaba de humor para esto, pero igual no quería ni podía seguir jugando.

_""No tengo tiempo.""_

Tras este pensamiento, el rostro del Asakura se tornó serio y sujetando a la mujer por la cintura, se posó sobre su lindo y frágil cuerpo. . .

*** Te amo!. ***

Le susurró él, para luego penetrarla rápida y profundamente.

*** Ahh, mi amor!. . . ***

Ella gimió ante la embestida, sintiendo la virilidad del pelilargo, alojada en su vagina, llenando el pequeño vacio que parecía estar hecho a la medida del caballero, complementándose totalmente.

*** Ahhh, Si-Silver!. . . ***

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos y arqueó su pequeño cuerpo, disfrutando del salvaje ir y venir de las caderas de su esposo, quien clavaba en ella su pene una y otra vez, llevándola a un paraíso donde solo existían ellos dos, así como el infrenable deseo de unir sus cuerpos.

La rubia sentía como su esposo le acariciaba los senos, a veces gentil, a veces desesperado, para luego besarlos, lamiendo sus pezones e incluso mordiéndolos suavemente. Ella gimió agradada ante aquel estimulo; por momentos era Silver el único que se movía, imponiendo un ritmo, más luego la chica se acopló a este, acompañando al pelilargo en el mecer de sus caderas.

Cada vez que Silver salía del sexo de la Kyouyama y parecía alejarse de ella, Anna empujaba las caderas al encuentro de su hombre, ansiando que aquel pedazo de carne caliente volviese a hundirse dentro suyo.

Así como estaban, la mujer de dorados cabellos podía ver como el pene de su esposo entraba y salía de su vagina, esa escena parecía haberla hipnotizado, pues aun con las mejillas encendidas en carmín, ella no podía apartar la mirada de la unión de su sexo con el del castaño. En cambió el Asakura miraba fijamente el bello rostro de su mujer.

_""Siempre fue muy apasionada, nunca tiene suficiente… es una hambrienta sexual.""_

El moreno sonrió, convencido de que las apariencias engañan y que esa chica fina y seria, perdía el control de si en la cama.

De pronto, Silver apretó los dientes. El roce entre sus sexos estaba surtiendo efecto y él sentía que no podría soportar más.

*** S-Silver, más, más… voy a … aahhh!… ***

Anna se arqueó con fuerza, estrujando las sábanas. El éxtasis nació en su sexo para expandirse a todo su cuerpo.

La chica se aferró al Asakura, gritándole lo mucho que lo amaba mientras parecía que las palpitaciones de su vagina nunca iban a cesar.

*** Oh, pequeña mía!. ***

Un entrecortado suspiro y Silver liberó su semilla en el interior de su compañera, agradeciendo con gemidos las palpitaciones del sexo de su Anna.

*** Te amo, te amo!. . . ***

Le decía la Kyouyama, besándolo una y otra vez, aun a pesar de su agitada respiración.

El Asakura sonrió, acariciándole los largos y dorados cabellos, notando como algunas lágrimas mojaban las suaves mejillas de la mujer, si de felicidad o de tristeza, no lo sabía.

Ella aun temblaba, mitad placer, mitad tristeza. No quería, no quería perder estos momentos. Ella quería estar así con él. . . siempre, hacer el amor una y otra vez con Silver, solo con él, pero. . .

*** ¿Estas lista?, porque aun tenemos mucho por hacer… ***

Sorprendida, la rubia alzó el rostro, sintiendo en la cara las caricias de su esposo. Un par de nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus negros ojos; ellos casi nunca. . . lo hacían más de una vez.

_""Él siempre está cansado y aunque yo no estoy completamente satisfecha, lo que menos quiero es incomodarlo.""_

Pensaba la chica, abrazando con fuerza a su esposo, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras, lentamente, poco a poco, sus caderas volvían a mecerse en un baile erótico y lleno de amor que los dos bien sabían cómo ejecutar, y por supuesto. . . disfrutar.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Comenzando con un poquito de tristeza para luego llegar al. . . lemon ^v^ '.

Incluso yo, que escribí este fic, me siento rara con solo pensarlo: Silver y Anna. Y más con la diferencia de edades que planteé en la historia, pero. . . a fin de cuentas me gusta ¬¬' .

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Jessy moon 15  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 11 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sentada sobre la cama, la rubia estaba frente al televisor, cambiando constantemente de canal sin encontrar algo interesante.

Justo en ese instante, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse la puso alerta.

_""Ya llegó.""_

Pensó. Y no pasaron más de cuatro segundos antes de que el Asakura se acercase a ella.

*** ¿Qué tal te fue?. ***

Sin apartar la mirada del televisor, Anna ni siquiera volteó a ver al muchacho.

*** Mal!. *** _Apenas dijo esto, Hao estrechó a la mujer, besándola de forma exigente, casi salvaje, obligándola suavemente a recostarse sobre la cama._ *** Pensé en ti todo el día… me duele la cabeza!. ***

Anna sonrió traviesa, acariciando el apuesto rostro de su amante.

*** Para!. ¿Crees que puedes tomarme cuando se te dé la gana?. ***

Le decía la rubia, una vez que sus labios estuvieron libres de los del moreno, quien ahora tatuaba de besos el sensible cuello.

Pero si ella no puso resistencia alguna, de hecho, le correspondió el beso, además. . .

*** Estas mojada!. ***

La Kyouyama dio un pequeño suspiro al sentir en su sexo los traviesos dedos del castaño, acariciando por encima de las bragas. No supo en qué momento las caricias de ese hombre habían terminado bajo su falda, aunque tampoco era algo que la molestase.

*** ¡Baka!. ***

Acompañando sus palabras, la joven fingió una expresión seria, casi indiferente, todo mientras luchaba contra la corbata y los botones de la camisa del castaño.

¿Para qué negárselo a si misma?, ella lo había estado esperando ansiosa por él, como todos los días desde hace un par de meses, cuando empezaron con esta locura. Pero no se lo iba a decir, ¿verdad?.

Pero hoy en particular, la chica estaba un tanto molesta, porque el descarado se había demorado más de una hora y sin siquiera avisarle.

*** Me desvié un poco para… hacer algo importante. ***

La explicación de Hao emergió sin necesidad de que la Kyouyama le reclamase, como si él adivinase su mal humor y de hecho. . . así era.

*** ¿Me perdonas?. ***

*** Solo si me haces el amor. ***

El moreno copió la sonrisa de la chica; sus ojos brillando con intensidad por la lujuria.

Entonces la besó, y con renovado entusiasmo, sus toscas manos recorrieron la pequeña y frágil figura femenina, delineando las exquisitas curvas que a él le encantaban y que lo volvían loco.

Poco tardó Hao en deshacerse de sus ropas, más con las de Anna. . . la mujer se tomó su tiempo, con lentitud y sensualidad.

Pero si bien esa tranquilidad al principio fue un deleite, esta terminó siendo una tortura para el Asakura. Tanta fue la desesperación del castaño, que no esperó a que la rubia se despojara de su lencería.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola con desmedida pasión. Anna gimió entre el beso, el toque de ese hombre le quemaba la piel, encendiéndola a ella también.

*** Te deseo… ¡no puedo esperar más!. . . ***

Dicho esto, el pelilargo posó todo su peso sobre el lindo cuerpo de la rubia de ojos negros, y sin más, con un leve tirón, destrozó el braseare.

La Kyouyama tembló de deseo y no pudo evitar un gemido delatador que escapó de sus labios. Sin embargo, nada de eso se comparó con sentir como el moreno comenzó a estrujar y besar sus pechos, prestando especial atención a los sonrosados y ahora duros pezones que coronaban deliciosamente los senos de la Kyouyama.

Fue ahora el Asakura el que se tomó su tiempo para admirar aquel par de obras divinas, jugando un rato con los pezones, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos con delicadeza.

Hao sonrió casi con dulzura. Esa mujercita era tan hermosa, que para él era como una diosa. Más luego su expresión se tornó traviesa y su mano bajó hasta el sexo de la mujer, acariciando por encima de las bragas ya mojadas.

Un segundo tirón fue suficiente para deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

Entonces, al contemplar la delineada forma del sexo de la mujer, los ojos del Asakura se opacaron violentamente a causa de la lujuria que a esas alturas había alcanzado un nivel verdaderamente insoportable.

*** Hao, deja ya de jugar y hazme el amor!. ***

El muchacho pareció salir de su trance al escuchar a la rubia.

Se embelesó de tal manera con la silueta de la chica, que sin siquiera reparar en ello, se quedó inmóvil y sin habla.

*** Pero tú ya te divertiste a mi costa, no me negarás la misma oportunidad, ¿verdad?. ***

*** Hao!. ***

Entonces el pelilargo tomó por las caderas a la joven, llevándose esas blancas piernas hasta sus hombros.

Anna pensó que en ese instante él la penetraría, pero en cambio el moreno hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de la rubia, degustando el dulce sabor de su intimidad. La Kyouyama soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como la lengua del castaño acariciaba su clítoris y separaba los pliegues vaginales, adentrándose en ella y estimulándola de forma delirante.

*** Ha-Haooo… no, no… ***

La mujer ya no sabía si sus suplicas eran porque él se detuviera o para que él siguiese llenándola de placer.

Y precisamente fue tanto el gozo que experimentó la joven de ojos negros, que poco tardó en ser premiada con un intenso orgasmo que la hizo gritar las tres letras del nombre del moreno. Fue gracias a esa experta y traviesa lengua que entraba y salía rápidamente de su vulva, serpenteando ligeramente y estimulándola al grado de que un minuto después de su explosión de placer, su vagina seguía palpitando, prueba de la locura que aun no terminaba.

Anna respiraba rápidamente, tratando de recuperar fuerzas; sus negros ojos brillaban con intensidad, su boquita entreabierta estaba tentando al Asakura a besarla sin descanso y sus largos y alborotados cabellos de oro, unos cuantos adheridos a su lindo rostro, le daban a la chica un toque de sensualidad que el moreno agradeció enormemente, pues su corazón latió descontrolado.

Hao sabía muy bien lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y no iba a parar un instante hasta obtenerlo. Entonces, en ese momento, el castaño se acomodó entre las piernas de la Kyouyama, penetrándola completamente de una sola embestida.

Ella se arqueó y gimió complacida. Fue delicioso sentir como el pene de Hao se deslizó rápidamente dentro suyo, complementándose para luego comenzar con el ir y venir de sus cuerpos que ellos tan bien conocían y del que sin embrago nunca se cansaban.

Anna cruzó las piernas sobre la espalda del Asakura, reteniéndolo en ella cuanto pudo, impidiéndole alejarse demasiado.

Hao se pegó completamente al cuerpo de la mujer, acariciando sus suaves pechos mientras la besaba hambriento, sintiendo su cálido aliento cada vez que abandonaba sus labios, rogando por aire.

*** Anna, Anna… ***

El muchacho clamaba por su amante, con voz ronca y constante.

La fricción entre sus sexos se tornó casi dolorosa y sin embargo necesaria. Era un roce tan íntimo, tan fuerte y profundo, y que tristemente poco duró.

*** H-Hao, no, no pares, no, nnooo!. . . ***

Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, abrazándose al moreno al tiempo en que llegaba a la cima del placer y sentía como el interior de su cuerpo se estremecía de tal manera, que su vagina se contraía con más fuerza que antes, lo que fue un delicioso regalo para Hao, pues su pene era estimulado de tal manera que poco resistió tan delirante servicio. El Asakura apenas pudo deslizar su pene fuera del cuerpo de la rubia, derramando su esperma en las sábanas aunque un poco fue a dar a la vagina de la mujer.

Las respiraciones agitadas rompían el tranquilo silencio que los rodeaba.

Y mirándose el uno al otro, se acariciaron con suavidad, como compensando la rudeza de su entrega.

*** Eres un… ***

Anna dejó inconclusa la frase al darle al moreno un beso suave y cansado, pero que sin embrago hizo estremecer al Asakura, quien no dudó en entregarse en esa pequeña muestra de afecto.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En un principio, este y el capítulo 13 eran uno mismo, pero estaba muy largo, así que los dividí y para rematar, escribí otro capítulo flashback entre aquellos ¬¬' .

Fuera de ello, me sentí muy bien al hacer más seria la relación entre Hao y Anna ^v^' .

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g  
Jessy moon 15  
Anna Haruno  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 12 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Silver miraba fijamente a la rubia mujer, ir y venir por la habitación, arreglando cosas, trayéndole el almuerzo, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Esa no era la vida que el Asakura quería darle. . . ajetreada.

Él no era más que una carga para su esposa, él. . . solo le había dado preocupaciones y eso fue algo que el castaño entendió con esta enfermedad.

_""Pero creo que siempre fue así.""_

El moreno cerró los ojos, recordando que Anna nunca fue realmente feliz con él. Ella sufrió mucho por las habladurías de la gente, además no pudieron tener hijos.

De haber sabido que este matrimonio sería tan tortuoso para ella, Silver jamás la hubiese atado a él.

*** ¿Estás dormido?. ***

El pelilargo abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa, quien, de rodillas junto a la cama, le sujetaba la mano entre las suyas tan pequeñas. Él sonrió al ver la sortija en el dedo anular de la rubia, esa prueba de que ella le pertenecía a alguien. . . y ese alguien era él.

Pero Anna pronto sería libre y, tan joven y hermosa como solo ella, podría conseguirse un nuevo amor, un hombre joven que la protegería y la complacería como él mismo no pudo.

*** Tal vez… debas dejar de usar esa sortija. ***

La Kyouyama soltó, abruptamente, a su marido, asustada y sorprendida por semejantes palabras.

Escondió las manos tras de sí, como protegiendo el vendito anillo, para luego doblar las cejas, enfadada.

*** Todavía no estás muerto!. ***

*** Pero cuando lo este, te desharás de… ***

*** Sabes que no, jamás lo hare!. . . ***

Anna terminó gritando, más que furiosa por esa insoportable actitud que Silver había adoptado de un tiempo a la fecha. Ya no podía con esto y él solo la lastimaba, recordándole una y otra vez que pronto volvería a quedarse sola.

Con impotencia, la rubia de ojos negros bajó la mirada; un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la fina alfombra.

*** No llores, sabes que no soporto ver que lo hagas. ***

*** Pues entonces… ¡deja de actuar como si ya no estuvieses aquí!. ***

Ella alzó el rostro, la ira se había ido, dejando a cambio una profunda tristeza que opacaba sus lindos ojos.

*** Vamos, no llores más, ven aquí. ***

Silver le sonrió de tal manera, que hizo a la chica sonrojarse y no tardó en reunirse con él en la cama, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi sofocarlo.

Y le llenó de besos el rostro, como la mujer enamorada que era, incapaz de ocultar ese sentimiento que la llevó a aceptar esa sortija y darle todo de si a este hombre.

Más entonces, al sentir los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos, el Asakura se hundió en la impotencia y la tristeza. Hacia tanto que no hacía el amor con su mujer.

No podría, ahora que esperaba pacientemente la hora de su muerte, Silver bien sabía que no tenía el vigor para hacer gozar a su amada como ella merecía y deseaba. Esa mujer era fuego en la cama, y él. . .

_""No puedo aliviar más ese fuego.""_

Tras este pensamiento, el moreno cerró los ojos, prefiriendo fingirse cansado, antes que ver, una vez más, como Anna se quedaba con las ganas de tener relaciones, frustrando su deseo.

*** Cariño, ¿podrías… traerme un vaso de agua?. ***

Una sonrisa adornándole el apuesto rostro, provocó el carmín en las mejillas de la rubia, quien poco tardó en abandonar la recamara, en busca de esa agua que, ella sin saber, el castaño no necesitaba.

Pero feliz, la mujer reconocía que no tenia defensa alguna ante las sonrisas de su esposo. La derretía esa calidez que le expresaba, la derretía y se sintió tan feliz al ver que ella aun era vulnerable a esos pequeños detalles.

_""Si, lo amo… tanto o más que la primera vez.""_

Pensaba, feliz de haber experimentado ese sentimiento con un hombre tan maravilloso como lo es Silver.

Con vaso en mano, la rubia no tardó en volver a la recamara, más se sorprendió al ver que su esposo yacía tranquilamente dormido.

*** Estas cansado, lo sé… siento… causarte tantos problemas. ***

Susurraba para sí la bella mujer, acercándose al lecho y besando la frente de su esposo.

*** Soy una inconsciente, debería dejarte descansar, pero me encanta estar a tu lado. * **_La Kyouyama acomodó un mechón de largo cabello castaño; una sonrisa adornándole el rostro._ *** ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?, eres el único hombre que he amado… ***

Anna dobló las cejas con tristeza.

*** Jamás volveré a enamorarme. ***

Susurró la rubia, soltando la mano de su esposo y abandonando la recamara poco después, sin saber que el Asakura la había escuchado y que sus palabras lo hicieron sentir culpable. . . y el hombre más miserable del mundo.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Silver, nnooo. . . que triste T_T .

Bueno, he aquí la razón más fuerte de que separase los capítulos 11 y 13, que originalmente eran uno, y metiese en el medio este número 12. . . el anillo de bodas.

¿Por qué esta pequeña sortija es tan importante?, todo viene en el capítulo 13 ^0^ .

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 13 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*** Tengo algo que darte. ***

*** A mi?. ***

Nunca la curiosidad apareció en el rostro de la mujer, era más bien la sorpresa de que Hao tuviese algo para ella.

De entre sus ropas olvidadas en el piso, el moreno sacó algo que la chica no alcanzó a ver y con satisfacción él le sujetó la mano de la rubia, quitándole el anillo de bodas.

*** ¡¿Qué haces?. ***

Anna gritó horrorizada al ver como el Asakura arrojaba la sortija hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

*** Con esto, ahora todos sabrán que eres mía. ***

Le decía el pelilargo, poniendo un nuevo anillo en el dedo de la mujer.

En ese momento, la Kyouyama sintió el dolor y la humillación, pero más que nada la tristeza ante lo que el castaño acababa de hacer, pues él acababa de pisotear sus sentimientos y el recuerdo de Silver que ella tanto atesoraba.

*** Eres… un patán!. ***

*** ¿Por qué?, por pedirte que estés a mi lado?. ¡Maldita sea, Anna, deja a Silver en el pasado!. ***

El moreno ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que, ya fuera de sí, estaba gritando, tampoco se percató de que sujetaba a la joven con demasiada fuerza, lastimándola. Y fue hasta que Anna gimió de dolor, que el Asakura fue consciente de que había perdido el control.

No pudo evitarlo, siempre era así cuando se trataba de la mujer de ojos negros; es que Hao estaba harto de que ella siguiera pensando en un hombre que tenía más de un año de haber muerto.

_""¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el único en su mente?… ¿por qué ante sus ojos… yo no pudo superar a mi padre?.""_

Y Hao terminó atormentándose con las mismas preguntas: ¿por qué no podía ser el único para ella, así como ella era la única para él?.

Porque sinceramente él no podía sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza, la deseaba las veinticuatro malditas horas del día, y él lo único que le estaba pidiendo era que usara el anillo que él le compró. Pero no!. . . Anna era tan necia que no quiso deshacerse de su sortija de bodas.

*** Joder, Anna!. . . olvídate ya de él. Está muerto, ¿entiendes?, MUERTO!. ***

La Kyouyama bajó la mirada ante las crueles palabras que terminaron en gritos. Le dolía tanto escucharlo, que le echase en cara algo que ella muy bien sabía. Pero. . . ¿era tan malo que recordase a su esposo?. Anna lo amó demasiado; no se puede desechar el recuerdo de una persona solo porque esta murió.

Silver seguía muy presente en la mente y el corazón de la rubia; ella quería y necesitaba mantener vivo ese recuerdo y solo deseaba que Hao respetase eso. Pero no!. . . él es tan celoso que no se daba cuenta de que esto no era una competencia entre él y su padre, sino tan solo su realidad, la de Anna y la de él.

Y todos esos pensamientos atormentaban a la joven de ojos negros, quien con la mirada baja no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, escondiendo su tristeza y su dolor tras unos cuantos mechones de dorados cabellos.

Anna tembló y Hao lo notó, la escuchó sollozar y entonces supo que se había excedido; había volcado todos sus celos y su frustración en ella, quien era la menos culpable. El moreno debía estar conforme con que ella lo haya aceptado y no exigirle cosas que ella no podía darle. . . como su amor.

*** A-Anna… ¿estás bien?, yo… ***

El Asakura buscó la mirada de la joven, más ella giró el rostro, negándose a mantener un contacto visual con él.

Ya se había derrumbado muchas veces ante él. . . simplemente no quería que él la viese llorar, pero esto solo hizo enfurecer aun más al castaño, esta vez consigo mismo. Sentía el rechazo de la mujer, la hizo llorar y eso. . . no le gustó de sí.

Sin importarle su desnudez, el moreno abandonó la cama y caminó donde la sortija que momentos antes arrojó; luego volvió con Anna.

*** Ten. *** _Le decía, sujetándole la mano y reemplazando los anillos._ *** Este es más importante. ***

Sorprendida, Anna alzó la mirada; las lágrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder apartar sus lindos ojos de aquel hombre.

*** Ha-Hao, yo solo… ***

*** Gomen… es solo que te amo y me volví loco al darme cuenta que tu no sientes lo mismo… ¡soy un estúpido!. ***

La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente sorprendida ante aquella confesión; no solo que el pelilargo le devolviese su sortija de matrimonio, sino sus palabras, pero más aún. . .

*** ¿Qué dijiste?. ***

*** Nada, olvídalo. ***

El Asakura le dio la espalda; no estaba dispuesto a humillarse todavía más ante ella.

Pero no esperaba que Anna lo abrazara, pegando sus suaves pechos a su ancha espalda, causándole sensaciones simplemente deliciosas.

*** Dilo otra vez. ***

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Dios!, la voz de la chica era tan dulce y tentadora que. . . no!, no se doblegaría ante ella, no!. . . pero toda la determinación del hombre se fue al diablo cuando las suaves manos de la Kyouyama comenzaron a masajear su virilidad.

Hao se mordió el labio; esto era tortura, tenía que serlo.

*** Para!. ***

Exigió con voz ronca, más por excitación que por enfado.

*** Dilo… onegai. ***

La rubia insistió. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras una vez más.

Hao no pudo más contra las caricias de aquellas suaves manos, así que se giró violentamente, atrapando entre sus fuertes brazos a la mujer, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

*** Te amo, te amo!. ***

Le decía una y otra vez, complaciéndola mientras la llenaba de besos. . . es que no pudo más contra ese sentimiento.

Ella sonrió llena de felicidad como hace mucho no lo estaba. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

*** Yo también te amo. ***

Hao se estremeció mucho más con aquellas palabras que con las caricias pasadas.

Entonces se contagió de la felicidad de la mujer. . . tal vez fue por el agua salada que él probó al besar el cuello de su Anna.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Qué tal?.

¿Ven porque el anillo era importante?. . . porque había uno más en juego ¬/¬ '.

Ahora sí. . . amor declarado, pero. . . todavía falta mucho. . . muuucho.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Anna Haruno  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 14 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alejada de las demás personas, en dirección contraria a donde yacía sepultado su marido, Anna miraba el triste paisaje que se mostraba más allá de la colina Funbari. Llovía copiosamente, aunque aquella estaba lejos de ser una tormenta ruidosa.

Con semblante serio, casi molesto, la Kyouyama culpó a Silver por el horrible clima.

_""Es como si el cielo llorara… porque él ya no está aquí.""_

Pensaba la mujer, doblando sus pequeños labios en señal de tristeza.

Otra vez esa tremenda necesidad de llorar. Pero se contenía, no era apropiado dar espectáculos frente a toda esa gente, debía mostrarse como la gran señora Asakura que era.

_""No como ella.""_

Anna giró donde la ex–mujer de su marido.

Liri Lara se lamentaba por la muerte del moreno, derramando discretas lágrimas al tiempo en que le comentaba a algunas señoras lo buena persona que había sido el ahora finado.

La Kyouyama entonces torció la boca con fastidio. No cabía duda que Liri Lara era muy buena actriz, pues según recordaba, Silver alguna vez le habló de lo mal que se llevaba con esa mujer y que su matrimonio había sido un verdadero infierno.

La mujer fijó nuevamente la mirada en el cielo gris. Sentía. . . que ella también estaba muerta, si, muerta en vida, porque la única vida que conocía era al lado del hombre con el que había compartido diez años de su vida. Y ahora que él ya no estaba, pues. . .

*** ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?. ***

Anna se abrazó a sí misma, incapaz de responder sus propias palabras.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las personas que se habían reunido para despedir al Asakura, comenzaran a irse, quedando solo la rubia de ojos negros.

Fue hasta entonces que se acercó a la tumba más reciente del lugar, la de Silver, su esposo. Y miró la placa con cierto desdén, como queriendo reclamarle algo al hombre que yacía tres metros bajo tierra.

*** Dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola. ***

Por fin le habló; reproches era lo que ofrecía. ¿Qué más?, si a pesar de la situación, se sentía traicionada.

Sintiéndose impotente, Anna apretó ojos y dientes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, más sin embargo las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos con tal facilidad, que se sintió débil y vulnerable como nunca, mucho más que el día en que murieron sus padres, el mismo día en que conoció al que ahora estaba bajo tierra.

Y aquí estaba, nuevamente en un cementerio, viviendo su soledad.

*** Que ironía!. ***

Susurró para sí, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas y la tristeza, comenzando con una bienvenida y necesaria etapa de locura. Recordaba que la muerte de sus padres fue repentina, la había tomado por sorpresa, lastimándola profundamente y no porque tuviese que arrepentirse de algo, simplemente que ella se fue a la escuela esa mañana, sin saber que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres. No pudo despedirse, no tuvo tiempo de nada.

Y es aquí lo irónico del destino, pues con Silver ella bien sabía que él se iría y la dejaría sola; pudo aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba, permaneciendo a su lado en todo momento, amándose. . . pudo decirle adiós, pudo decirle que lo amaba con locura, que él era la persona más importante para ella. Y pudiendo hacer todo aquello, su dolor era mucho mayor que cuando sus padres murieron.

*** ¿Por qué?. . . ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?. ***

Al decir estas palabras, la Kyouyama dejó de luchar contra el dolor y las lágrimas, abrazándose con fuerza.

Quería, quería morir ella también para estar con su amado, quería verlo, sentirlo, decirle que lo amaba y escuchar de él las mismas palabras; amarse con locura hasta el cansancio.

Anna se cubrió el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Como quería escarbar la tierra recién removida y entrar al ataúd con su esposo y estar con él en la muerte también, durmiendo a su lado eternamente.

*** Lo, lo haría… pero me echarías a patadas, ¿no es cierto?. ***

La rubia no pudo evitar bromear con humor negro, recordando la ocasión en que le gritó a Silver que ella también moriría con tal de estar a su lado. Aquella fue la primera y única vez que el Asakura le gritó a la joven mujer y fue tanto el dolor de que le alzara la voz, que la Kyouyama terminó llorando inconsolable entre los brazos de su esposo, quien le pedía no decir semejantes barbaridades ni siquiera en broma.

*** P-pero yo hablaba muy en serio. ***

Una triste sonrisa adornó el lindo rostro de la mujer, más dicha expresión se borró en instantes, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas, imperceptibles debido a la lluvia que la había empapado.

De pronto, una sombrilla la protegió de la lluvia.

*** Si-Silver!… ***

Susurró, y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas.

*** No, yo soy Hao!. ***

El joven moreno la miraba casi con fastidio, serio, frio, haciéndole ver su error.

Anna bajó la mirada, terriblemente decepcionada; es cierto, por muy parecido que fuese, el hombre frente suyo jamás podría ser su esposo, ya que. . . Silver nunca la miró de esa manera.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es aquí donde la línea presente y el pasado del fic, se unen.

Bueno, aun habrán algunos flashback que aclararán ciertas situaciones y problemas que se vienen ¬¬ '.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Katsumi Kurosawa**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 15 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El moreno abandonó la cama, más se quedó largo rato admirando a la mujer que permanecía dormida, descansando de la apasionada noche que compartieron. Hao sonrió sutil, disfrutando de su perfecto presente.

Acarició los dorados cabellos de su compañera, para luego girarse, dispuesto a alistarse e ir a trabajar, más las suaves y pequeñas manos de la mujer sujetaron la suya, grande y tosca.

*** No te vayas… quédate hoy conmigo. ***

La voz de la Kyouyama era suave, un bello murmullo que parecía tan lejano.

*** Debo trabajar, hay asuntos importantes que no pueden esperar. ***

Decía el muchacho, girándose para encontrarse con la imagen de una Anna con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiese. Quizás ella estaba medio dormida, medio despierta.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer.

*** Hazme el amor. ***

Susurró ella mientras soltaba lentamente la mano del castaño.

El Asakura se estremeció tremendamente al escuchar a la rubia, invitándolo a subir a la cama y tomarla nuevamente.

Hao sonrió complacido; tratándose de asuntos importantes, esa mujercita era de prioridad para él, algo que no podía esperar para después.

Así que el pelilargo se reunió con ella nuevamente en el lecho, estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos, haciéndola suspirar con su toque. Pero Anna estaba tan cansada por la actividad de la noche anterior, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir sus hermosos ojos. Estaba más dormida que despierta, ¿cómo pudo proponerle reavivar la llama?.

_""Yo solo… quiero estar con él… dormir entre sus brazos.""_

Pensaba la mujer mientras sus labios eran asaltados con tremenda pasión.

Para ella, este era un hechizo del que no se podía librar, y fue hasta que el moreno hundió un par de dedos en su suave vulva, que la rubia abrió completamente los ojos, sorprendida, si, pero despertando de golpe y completamente.

*** Buenos días, rubia mía. ***

Eran obvias la burla y la diversión, incluso la satisfacción en las palabras del Asakura, pero a la Kyouyama pareció no importarle la satisfacción que el muchacho experimentaba sometiéndola de aquella manera. De hecho, la misma Anna separó un poco más las piernas, permitiéndole al moreno jugar un poco más con ella, y a ella misma disfrutar de aquellas descaradas caricias, atrevidas, pero bienvenidas.

*** Te quiero!. ***

Le dijo ella, compartiendo un húmedo y apasionado beso en el que sus lenguas luchaban, rozándose una y otra vez.

Al separar sus labios, sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas. Anna lo miró fijamente, encontrando toda la pasión y lujuria que bañaba los ojos del moreno. Por ella, era por ella y eso la hacía indescriptiblemente feliz. Lo que la Kyouyama no pudo ver en aquellos oscuros ojos era la devoción que el hombre por ella tenía.

Incapaz de esperar más, Hao se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia, rozando su ya duro y caliente pene con la línea vaginal de la mujer, quien gimió deseosa de sentir dentro suyo a ese hombre una vez más.

Pero al pelilargo le pareció mucho más entretenido e importante el besar los pechos de la mujer, jugando travieso y lujurioso con los pequeños y sonrosados pezones; succionando y mordiendo suave y cariñoso de vez en cuando.

*** Hazlo!. ***

*** ¿Cuál es la prisa?. ***

*** Te necesito!. ***

El moreno sonrió. Simplemente las palabras de su compañera lo hicieron temblar de emoción. Entonces, conmovido, buscó los labios de su mujer, besándolos lento pero profundo, fuerte, casi con necesidad.

Y mientras ese apasionado beso tenía lugar, sin romperlo en ningún momento, Hao empujó las caderas y presionó su miembro contra la vagina de la rubia, clavándose en ella lenta y deliciosamente.

*** Te amo!… *** _Le decía el Asakura, empujando poco a poco dentro de ella._ *** Te amo!. ***

El pelilargo cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un ronco gemido al sentirse totalmente clavado en la intimidad de la hermosa mujer. Y a pesar del insoportable escozor en sus sexos, ese que los incitaba a agitar las caderas e iniciar el tan necesitado vaivén para sentir el sexo del otro, los amantes permanecieron quietos, respirando agitados, mirándose mutuamente como tratando de memorizar este momento.

*** ¡Yo también te amo!. ***

Y tras la confesión de la rubia, el corazón de Hao latió con locura. Entonces no pudo más y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo del cálido y húmedo sexo de la mujer.

Anna gemía y jadeaba descontrolada, extasiada con las fuertes sensaciones que el excitante cuerpo del Asakura en ella provocaba.

*** Te amo, te amo!. ***

Le decía el moreno, una y otra vez, mientras la embestía fuerte y rápidamente, deleitándose con el delicado y estimulante roce entre sus sexos.

Era tan intensa la escena que se sucedía frente a los ojos del castaño, pues la Kyouyama se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, alzando las caderas cada vez que el pene del muchacho parecía alejarse. La mujer se arqueaba completamente, llena de gozo. . . llena de Hao.

Ella se preguntaba: ¿cómo es que un hombre podía prodigarle tanto placer?. Silver nunca pudo satisfacerla de esta manera.

_""Echémosle la culpa a la edad.""_

Pensaba la chica, más pronto olvidó todo aquello que no fuese Hao y toda su hombría clavada en ella.

Un delicioso cosquilleo nació en el vientre de Anna, haciendo estremecer a todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

*** Ha, Ha… Haooo!… ***

Anna se arqueó gritando el nombre de su amado mientras su vagina se contraía con fuerza, aprisionando dentro suyo al miembro viril del moreno, volviéndolo loco de placer. Hao poco pudo soportar la fuerte caricia que su Anna le regalaba y terminó por vaciar su semen en la intimidad de la joven, colapsándose sobre ella, cansado, satisfecho. . . feliz.

La pareja permaneció en silencio por largo rato, acariciándose mutuamente; Hao aun clavado en ella.

*** ¿No dijiste que debías atender asuntos importantes que no podían esperar?. ***

La voz de la Kyouyama sonó traviesa, haciendo referencia al pobre pretexto que el moreno tuvo para no estar con ella.

*** Tú eres… lo más importante en este mundo para mí. Jamás te haría esperar. ***

Era natural que Anna se sonrojara ante las palabras del joven de largos cabellos, pues esta era la primera vez que le decía cosas así.

*** Baka!. ***

Anna cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su amante abandonaba su cuerpo, para luego recostarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco más. Definitivamente hoy no saldría de casa.

Aferró a la Kyouyama entre sus brazos, más ella permaneció largo rato admirando el techo de la habitación; una sonrisa adornando su linda cara.

Era feliz. . . inmensamente feliz. No sabía a quién debía agradecerle por ello, simplemente estaba agradecida por amar y ser amada. . . una vez más.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A pesar de ser lemon, siento que este capítulo fue prácticamente de relleno. Bueno, de cualquier forma es como la calma antes de la tempestad.

Era bueno darle un poco de paz a estos dos, no?, especialmente a Anna, ya que los capítulos anteriores fue puro sufrir y aun le falta sufrir un poco más en los que vienen ¬¬ '.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Priss  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Jessy moon 15  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 16 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hao miraba a través del gran ventanal; sus labios torcidos delataban su pésimo humor.

No era para menos. Liri Lara, su madre, estaba diciendo puras estupideces. Ni siquiera la taza de te, que se bebía de vez en vez, la callaba lo suficiente como para él poderle explicar.

*** ¿A qué has venido exactamente, madre?. ***

La mujer sonrió casi con ternura al escuchar al muchacho.

Vamos, Hao es su único hijo y acababa de hacerla inmensamente feliz.

*** A felicitarte, ¿a qué más?. ***

El Asakura dobló las cejas, ligeramente arrepentido por haber pensado mal de esa mujer, más las siguientes palabras de la morena confirmaron sus sospechas, él no se había equivocado en absoluto.

*** No cabe duda que eres muy astuto, mira que seducir a la rubia para quedarte con el dinero. ***

*** ¡El dinero no me interesa!. ***

*** Oh, vamos, Hao… no tienes que fingir conmigo, después de todo eres mi hijo, ya sabía yo que tu no me decepcionarías. ***

El castaño soltó un cansado suspiro, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo de su sofá. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a su madre que entre él y Anna lo que menos importaba era el maldito dinero?.

El pelilargo estaba más que arrepentido de haber llamado a su madre para contarle de sus planes de boda con la Kyouyama.

El que Liri Lara lo visitase de improviso no ayudó mucho. Desde que llegó, la morena no paraba de felicitar a su queridísimo hijo por el estupendo plan que había planeado: casarse con la rubia para él obtener todos los derechos sobre los negocios, propiedades y bienes monetarios que el estúpido de Silver les había negado.

*** Tu bien sabes que nosotros teníamos más derecho sobre la herencia que esa mujerzuela. ***

*** ¡Ya basta!. ***

Hao alzó ligeramente la voz. No iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su propia madre, insultase a su futura esposa.

Esa actitud no pasó desapercibida por la morena, quien miraba al muchacho con un dejo de enfado. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?, claro, su hijo también había caído en las redes de esa mujer.

Liri Lara suspiró profundo. ¡Qué decepción!, y ella que creía que su hijo estaría a su lado, que recuperaría lo que por derecho le correspondía, pero ella conocía muy bien a Hao y bien sabía lo mujeriego y caprichoso que era. Así que estaba segura que el pelilargo perdería el interés en un par de meses a lo mucho.

*** Como sea, asegúrate de que te ceda todos los derechos sobre el dinero y las propiedades. Ahora estas encaprichado con ella, pero sé muy bien que no desperdiciarás la oportunidad. ***

Decía la mujer. Una calculadora sonrisa adornándole el rostro. El Asakura solo pudo suspirar hondo y responder con un cansado "si, si, como sea, ya lo sé", prácticamente dándole por su lado a su madre.

Más justo en ese instante, escuchó el sonido de cristal impactándose contra el suelo.

Hao giró el rostro, encontrándose con la rubia mujer, su mujer, su prometida. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?, ¿acaso había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Liri Lara?.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Anna miraba incrédula a los Asakura, en especial a Hao.

Primero la sorpresa, luego la tristeza y finalmente la ira, todas esas emociones recorrieron cada célula de la chica de ojos negros, su expresión denotaba cada una de esas emociones.

*** Maldito!. ***

Susurró, luego la Kyouyama entró hecha una furia en el estudio del moreno, primero que nada, desquitando su coraje contra Liri Lara, estampando su mano, no tan suave en ese momento, en la mejilla izquierda de la morena.

*** Fuera de mi casa, ahora!. ***

*** ¡Maldita ramera!, ¿Cómo pu…? ***

*** ¡Que se largue!. ***

La Kyouyama sujetó a Lara por los cabellos, prácticamente arrastrándola hasta la salida. Si ella no quería irse por las buenas, entonces lo haría por las malas.

*** Anna, ¿qué crees que haces?, suel… ***

Demasiado tarde, la joven de ojos negros silenció al moreno con un certero puñetazo justo en la quijada para luego seguir arrastrando fuera de su casa a su "querida suegra".

La Kyouyama estaba furiosa, sus negros ojos centelleaban por el coraje y sus manos antes frágiles desplegaban una fuerza que el Asakura nunca vio en ella.

Anna terminó por lanzar a Liri Lara más allá de la puerta; poco faltó para que le diese una patada y arrojarla fuera de la mansión.

Azotando la puerta, la rubia se giró, encontrando al pelilargo; le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio y decepción.

*** ¿Cómo pudiste?. ***

*** Anna, no es lo que crees!, déjame explicarte, yo… ***

*** Cállate, cállate!. . . ***

Ella lo pasó de largo, subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación.

Ya arriba, Hao le preguntó: ¿qué hacía?, pues la chica sacaba del closet la ropa del moreno, arrojándola al suelo.

*** Largo de mi casa!. ***

Le dijo ella, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

*** No lo haré!. ***

*** Claro, las propiedades, la empresa, el dinero… ***

Anna desvió la mirada, luchando contra las lágrimas. Se sentía utilizada, por primera vez en su vida, alguien había jugado con sus sentimientos. Hao se había aprovechado de su dolor y ella se había enamorado de él.

*** ¡Vete!. ***

*** Anna, por favor, ¡no seas tonta!. ***

El Asakura la sujetó por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente, tratando de lograr que lo escuchara.

La Kyouyama alzó la mirada entonces, una gélida mirada dedicada especialmente para él.

Más tranquila, con un leve movimiento se alejó del pelilargo. Caminó hasta la puerta, sujetando la perilla.

*** Tienes razón, pero esta tonta acaba de abrir los ojos. Si no te vas tú, me voy yo; quédate con todo, no me interesa… hasta nunca, Hao!. ***

Dicho esto, la rubia desapareció tras la puerta dejando sorprendido al moreno, sus ojos contraídos y desteñidos.

Ella en verdad lo había dejado. . .

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wow, ¡que reacción!.

Bueno, yo veo a Anna como una mujer fuerte, así que no quise que hiciera un numerito, como es muy común incluso en la vida real, así que siento que su reacción fue muy acertada. Aun habiendo sacado fuerza de no sé donde ¬¬'.

Pero este no es el único problema, aun habrá otro con el que la rubia tendrá que lidiar.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 17 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había sido una semana muy pesada. La ausencia de la rubia no le había sentado nada bien al moreno.

Ni una llamada ni siquiera para exigirle lo que en realidad le pertenecía a ella.

Hao había estado de pésimo humor; quiso refundirse en el trabajo, pero ni así podía dejar de pensar en la mujer de ojos negros.

_""Quiero verla.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, pasándose una mano por el rostro y luego por sus largos cabellos, lleno de frustración.

Suspiró cansado, al parecer la rubia estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir con sus palabras y él pensaba que este día no tendría mayores complicaciones, más justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta de su oficina, era su secretaria que le anunciaba la visita del abogado de la empresa, Ren Tao.

El Asakura torció los labios, no habían concretado una cita, así que con fastidio, lo hizo pasar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que acompañaba al heredero Tao.

*** ¡A-Anna!. ***

El castaño se irguió apresurado, sus ojos desteñidos ante la incredulidad de ver ahí a su prometida.

Tenía enfermizos deseos de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero su mirar lo detuvo. La Kyouyama le dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad y desprecio.

Ren y Anna se sentaron frente al escritorio del Asakura, quien no podía armar palabra alguna ante la extraña situación que allí se vivía.

*** Espero no importunarlo, de cualquier forma no le quitaremos mucho tiempo. *** _La voz del chino sonó seria, después de todo, esto no era más que una simple advertencia._ *** La señorita Kyouyama está interesada en participar en las decisiones de la empresa, así que la tendremos por aquí muy seguido de ahora en adelante. Espero que esto no le represente problema alguno. ***

El pelilargo escuchaba atentamente al chico Tao, mientras miraba con fijeza a la rubia de ojos negros, quien le sonrió triunfante una vez la razón de su visita se dio a conocer.

*** Espero que nos llevemos bien, señor Hao. ***

La voz de la mujer era una maldita mezcla entre burla e ironía. El moreno torció la boca, furioso con la actitud vengativa de la mujer, él no estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco de insultos y sus irónicos comentarios, no señor.

Aclararon un par de puntos más, sin embrago no tardaron más de veinte minutos. Finalmente Ren se disculpó, pues tenía un par de asuntos, así pues, se fue y dejó a solas a los líderes de la dichosa empresa.

*** ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Anna?. ***

La chica sonrió jovial, casi con inocencia, ante esa pregunta, luego miró su reloj, irguiéndose en seguida. Con la hora de pretexto, planeaba escapar y dirigirse a estrenar oficina.

El Asakura frunció el ceño; no iba a seguirle el jueguito a esa chica, así que no tardó en alcanzarla, sujetándola del brazo y girándola bruscamente, acorralándola contra la pared.

*** Debemos hablar!. ***

*** Suéltame!. ***

Y por primera vez desde que se vieron, ella lo miraba con rencor, con todo el coraje y el resentimiento que por él sentía.

*** Anna, yo… terminemos con esta locura. ***

La voz del moreno se tornó suave, acercando su rostro al de la joven de negros ojos; su aliento acariciando los labios de la mujer. Ella dobló las cejas, entre furiosa y dolida. Por esta locura, como él la llamaba, ella había sufrido mucho.

Anna bajó la mirada, recordando el día en que le dejó todo a Hao.

Dolida, derrotada, humillada y utilizada, así se sentía y así llegó a casa de Pilika, empapada por la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas. Si alguien iba a verla llorar, si alguien iba a acompañarla mientras ella se desahogaba, esa persona definitivamente era Pilika Usui.

Anna se había dado por vencida, en verdad no había planeado pelear la herencia que le dejó su esposo. Eso nunca le importó y mucho menos ahora; ella había perdido algo mucho más importante, su autoestima, su dignidad y la confianza en el hombre que amaba.

En esos momentos, la Kyouyama se sentía la mujer más miserable e inútil del mundo.

*** Estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que la gran Anna Kyouyama se hunda de esta manera. ¡Pelea!. ***

Fueron las palabras de su amiga peliazul.

Ahora, la rubia alzó la mirada, recordando aquellas palabras llenas de coraje y determinación. Si, Pilika la había animado a pelear por lo que es suyo, pero también a recuperar su dignidad. No se daría por vencida y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Hao se burlase de ella.

*** Mi querido Hao, verás… no tengo deseos de hablar, de hecho… *** _Con voz melosa, la rubia abrazó al moreno, insinuándosele al juntar su exquisito cuerpo al del Asakura._ *** Podríamos usar este tiempo juntos para otras cosas… ***

*** S-si, por supuesto… ***

El pelilargo suspiró poco antes de que sus labios tocasen los de la chica, pero aquel fue un beso fugaz que le supo a nada.

Desconcertado, tardó en darse cuenta que la chica se había escapado de su abrazo y salía de su oficina, no sin antes entre risas advertirle que al parecer iba a divertirse mucho con él.

Hao apretó los puños.

"Divertirse", eso le había dicho y él había notado perfectamente el rumbo de aquellas palabras.

*** Ella quiere vengarse de mí. ***

Susurró para sí el joven de largos cabellos, sin saber si la idea le disgustaba o simplemente le encantaba.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que los Asakura se quedasen con todo.

Más que eso, que Anna sufriese sin hacer nada.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 18 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Él la besaba casi con desesperación; si sus labios llegaban a abandonar los de la rubia, era solo para atraparlos en un nuevo beso.

La abrazaba, no. . . la aferraba, manteniéndola completamente pegada a su cuerpo. No quería que se le escapara como ya varias veces atrás.

Anna había tomado la mala costumbre de ir a la oficina de Hao tan solo para provocarlo con descaro, sentándose en su escritorio o incluso sobre sus piernas. Lo peor para el Asakura fue el cambio de estilo de la joven de ojos negros.

En el olvido habían quedado los vestidos y las faldas largas, ahora esas minifaldas le permitían al moreno la estimulante imagen de las blancas y perfectas piernas de la Kyouyama.

Anna rompió el beso para mirar fijamente a su compañero. Aun respirando agitada sonrió complacida, esto era lo que ella quería, darle a Hao un poco de ese veneno, ella quería hundir al castaño en la humillación que él le indujo, provocarlo como él la provocó para luego negarle todo de sí. Jugar con él, eso quería. . .

_""Vengarme.""_

Los amargos pensamientos de la mujer se tornaron dulces.

Lamentablemente para ella, las cosas casi nunca resultan como se planearon. . . así como ahora. Para la misma Anna fue un infierno soportar el castigo que ella misma imponía, pues si bien el moreno terminaba frustrado e iracundo, ella no terminaba diferente.

Anna extrañaba a ese hombre, lo deseaba. . . lo amaba. Intentó olvidarlo, en verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo. Y ahora que yacía atrapada entre sus brazos, simplemente no pudo resistirse más, quiso hacerlo, pero el Asakura no iba a dejarla escapar, no esta vez, además ella. . . no quería escapar. . . se había rendido.

Había decidido entregarse a él en ese preciso momento, en ese lugar. Ella no dijo nada, pero él la encontró lista y dispuesta, se lo decían sus besos desesperados, se lo decían sus intranquilas caricias, se lo decían sus suaves manos que se deslizaron bajo su camisa, acariciando su tórax, delineando con frenesí los músculos de los que el Asakura hacía gala.

*** ¡Ann…! ***

El nombre de la rubia quedó atrapado entre los labios de Hao y los de ella misma. Había furia, pasión, tristeza y decepción en aquella caricia.

*** No hables, no lo arruines… ***

Tras estas palabras cargadas de tristeza, la rubia comenzó a ondular las caderas, lo hacía lento y suave, creando un roce casi superficial entre su sexo y el del moreno. Sentada sobre las caderas del pelilargo, con sus perfectas piernas a los costados del mismo, la Kyouyama se aferraba a su compañero, besándolo con desesperación, y aunque cada beso le sabía a gloria, lo que Anna en realidad hacia era evitar mirarlo, no quería encontrarse con esa sonrisa triunfante que la humillaría aun más, mostrándole su superioridad, no quería sufrir más, pero hela aquí, necesitándolo.

Pero a fin de cuentas sus labios tuvieron que separarse y fue en ese momento que Hao se fijó en los negros ojos de la mujer. Había. . . tanta tristeza en sus gemas negras y él no lo pudo soportar, y menos sabiéndose culpable de ello.

Entonces, el pelilargo se olvidó del insoportable deseo de hacer suya nuevamente a esa mujer, y con un toque inusualmente suave, la despojó poco a poco de las ropas. Tranquilo, pausado, evitando encontrarse de nuevo con los tristes ojos de la Kyouyama y siendo ahora ella la que lo miraba con fijeza, atenta a cada delicado movimiento suyo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Anna vestía ya solo la fina lencería, siendo objeto de admiración por el joven de largos cabellos; era como tener a un ángel entre sus brazos.

_""Un ángel que llora por mi culpa.""_

Movido por este pensamiento, Hao buscó los labios de la chica, encontrándolos en un beso lleno de culpa.

Sus grandes manos viajaron por el cuerpo de la rubia, recorriendo cada pequeño lugar, cada curva, dibujando con sus manos la imagen que él tenía bien grabada en su mente. Y a pesar del silencio de la mujer, ese que lo estaba matando, él pudo sentir como su piel ardía en llamas de lujuria y pasión, de anhelo. . . de amor. Y el moreno supo ahí que todavía no perdía a Anna.

Entonces, emocionado, sus manos se perdieron dentro de las bragas de la rubia, haciéndola gemir con fuerza al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su pequeño cuerpo, llena de gozo por el atrevimiento del castaño, quien encantado, dejó a la joven disfrutar del roce de sus dedos en la cálida y ahora mojada intimidad, jugando como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Entrando y saliendo o acariciando el duro botoncito que coronaba su vulva, repitiendo la misma técnica hasta sentir como el sexo de la mujer palpitaba, todavía más mojado, tratando de retener al par de intrusos improvisados.

El Asakura sacó sus dedos de la vagina de su compañera para luego llevarlos hasta su boca, saboreando el néctar que su amada recién le regalaba, todo ante la atenta y seria mirada de la rubia.

*** ¡Hentai!. ***

Él sonrió al escucharla. ¡Cómo había extrañado esa boquita suya!.

Y con la lujuria a tope, dominándolo, el moreno se deshizo de la lencería de la chica, desgarrando cada prenda de un solo tirón. Ante él, el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer, para él. . . solo para él. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Asakura; sus oscuros ojos desbordaban tanta ternura.

*** Te extrañé tanto!. ***

Decía Hao, acariciando los pechos de la dama.

Luego el silencio. A la Kyouyama le hacían daño esas palabras. Hubiese querido gritarle que lo odiaba, pero en cambio le permitió acariciarla a su antojo, estremeciéndose ante su toque.

Hao apenas había bajado el zipper de sus pantalones, liberando su pene del doloroso encierro, se frotó contra la vulva de la mujer por apenas unos segundos para luego penetrarla completamente de una sola vez.

Anna se arqueó al sentirse deliciosamente invadida; un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios, delatando su goce, sin embargo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus tersas mejillas, iniciando un llanto silencioso. A cada embestida que Hao le daba, más y más lágrimas escapaban de sus negros ojos.

Y el moreno estaba tan entregado a su propio placer, que seguía con el frenético vaivén de sus caderas. Era delicioso; para él, estar dentro de la rubia, hacerla suya. . . era el paraíso. Y sus roncos gemidos se escucharon en la oficina; el Asakura ansiaba el éxtasis, pero entonces alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la triste expresión de la mujer.

*** A-Anna?, ¿qué?. . . ***

*** No te detengas… si no me haces el amor, Hao, yo… ¡jamás te perdonaré!. ***

Una amenaza expresada en gritos, en la que era obvia la desesperación de la Kyouyama, quien comenzó a agitar bruscamente las caderas, buscando llegar al orgasmo y terminar de una buena vez con esto. Esta sería su despedida.

El pelilargo complació a la chica, pero no por sus amenazas, lo hacía más bien porque quería aliviar su tristeza de alguna manera.

_""No soporto verla llorar.""_

Tras este pensamiento, Hao volvió a penetrarla con fuerza y rapidez. Había tanta furia en sus embestidas, una furia contra él mismo por lastimar a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Por un momento, el roce entre sus sexos era tan delicioso y sofocante que el moreno se olvidó de todo, incluso de la tristeza de la mujer, o que ésta seguramente debía odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho.

Anna intentó resistirse, pero quería tanto a ese hombre, además de que su forma tan salvaje y brusca de hacerle el amor. . . la doblegaba por completo.

La rubia terminó agitando las caderas con locura, prácticamente brincando sobre el pene del castaño, deleitándose con la profunda y casi forzada penetración debido a su estrechez.

Ella no pudo más y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda cuando su piel interna comenzó a palpitar con tremenda fuerza; era el éxtasis más intenso que le hizo gritar el nombre de su amado. Con gratitud, con devoción, pero también con dolor. . .

*** Haaooo!… ***

El susodicho poco tardó en seguirla a la cima del placer.

Con un ronco suspiro, el Asakura eyaculó dentro de la hermosa rubia, luego todo fue silencio. El moreno la abrazó con fuerza, feliz de volver a tenerla, pero la sintió temblar. Él alzó el rostro, encontrándose con las lágrimas de la mujer; había. . . tanta tristeza en sus negros ojos.

No se habían vestido, ni siquiera él había salido de ella, aun así necesitaban hablar y aclarar todo este caos.

*** P-por qué?, ¿acaso te he lastimado?. ***

*** Lo intenté, en verdad lo intenté… no volver a creer en ti… pero no pude. Yo te amo y te extrañé tanto!… y te odio por eso!. *** _Hao la escuchó atentamente al tiempo en que acariciaba los largos cabellos de oro._ *** A ti solo te interesa el dinero de Silver, además… solo juegas conmigo, pero yo te… ***

Anna no pudo seguir, pues los labios del Asakura se posaron sobre los suyos, callándola con toda su pasión, con el dolor de haberla perdido, pero no otra vez, esta vez él no la dejaría ir, ya no más.

*** Tonta!… * **_Le dijo._ *** El dinero no me interesa, podemos donarlo, tirarlo, me da igual. La que me importa eres tú!. ***

*** P-pero Liri Lara dijo que… ***

*** Mi madre está enferma de avaricia, pero yo… estoy enfermo de amor… por ti. ***

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Kyouyama, aun a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero estas ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad. El la amaba. . . él la amaba.

La venganza y el rencor habían quedado en el olvido y eso era lo único que importaba.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todo arreglado. Bueno, no. . . esto sigue y sigue.

Me gustó la última frase de Hao, donde dice que está enfermo de amor. . . kawai ^¬^ .

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 19 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*** ¡Ya te dije que no!. . . ***

El grito del moreno dejó sin habla a la rubia.

Era. . . la primera vez que él le respondía de ese modo.

No es que no pelearan, de hecho, últimamente eso era lo único que hacían: discutir. ¿La razón?, la misma desde que se reconciliaron. . . formar una familia.

Anna quería intentarlo, estaba tan ilusionada, que no le importaba someterse a cualquier tratamiento.

_""Con tal de tener un hijo de Hao, yo…""_

La Kyouyama dobló las cejas con enojo y tristeza.

El problema no era su poca o quizás nula fertilidad, el verdadero problema era el Asakura. Él se negaba a formar una familia, ni siquiera por complacerla.

Anna no entendía el por qué de aquella actitud, lo cierto es que le dolía, la lastimaba.

_""Quizás él no me ama como dice.""_

Pensaba. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, si no encontraba suficiente razón para la rotunda negativa del castaño.

Ellos iban a casarse, eran adultos, se querían. . . ¿por qué Hao no quería tener hijos con ella?. La rubia simplemente no lo podía entender, y la duda fue tal que ella igual terminó por estallar. . .

*** ¡¿Por qué?. ***

Gritó Anna, impactando sus pequeños puños contra el pecho del castaño. Apretando ojos y dientes, terminó llorando de impotencia y desesperación.

Ella no pudo darle un hijo a Silver, pero tal vez si podría darle uno a Hao, pero este era un maldito insensible que no parecía compartir con ella esa necesidad.

*** Silver era tan diferente. Él no se hubiera negado, si yo hubiese podido… ***

*** ¿De qué hablas?. ***

Enojado, Hao dobló las cejas, arrugando el ceño al tiempo en que sujetaba los brazos de la mujer para impedir que siguiese desquitando en él su furia.

Él igual estaba furioso. Si había algo que Hao no soportaba, era ser comparado con su padre, y peor si dicha comparación era hecha precisamente por la bella mujer de dorados cabellos. Sin embargo, el chico tuvo que hacer a un lado dicho enojo con tal de disolver una duda. . .

*** Si tu hubieses podido… ¿qué?. . . ***

La rubia desvió la mirada, la misma que se tornó triste.

*** Si yo hubiese podido… darle hijos… él no los hubiese negado… pero no pude… ***

Ante aquellas palabras llenas de frustración y dolor, el Asakura suavizó la expresión en su rostro. La furia se había ido, dando paso a la serenidad.

Hao respiró hondo y la Kyouyama pudo notar el drástico cambio de actitud del moreno para con ella.

*** A-Anna… ***

*** ¿Qué?. ***

Preguntó ella con brusquedad, doblando las cejas con enojo.

Detestaba. . . detestaba esa mirada que el pelilargo le dedicaba en ese momento. Lástima, ese hombre le tenía lastima y ella no lo pudo soportar. Aun así, la mujer hubiese preferido no descubrir la razón de dicha lastima.

*** Escucha, Anna… Silver… no podía tener hijos… ***

Los ojos de la rubia se destiñeron ante aquella descabellada confesión.

¿A caso Hao quería tomarle el pelo?. Eso que decía era imposible, prueba de ello era el mismo Hao, quien era el único hijo de Silver Asakura, su viva imagen por cierto.

El pelilargo notó la incredulidad por parte de la mujer.

Suspiró hondo; no hubo más remedio que decirle todo. . .

*** Cuando él y Liri Lara se divorciaron, pues… creo que la experiencia fue tan amarga que Silver no planeaba rehacer su vida o formar una nueva familia, así que… él se hizo la vasectomía poco después de eso. ***

La Kyouyama se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido de sorpresa, más sus lindos ojos negros delataron su sentir, su incredulidad, su furia, su enojo, la indignación. . . pero por supuesto la tristeza y el dolor.

*** Ia… es mentira!, mentira… ***

*** Anna!… ***

*** Nooo!… ***

La mujer gritó con fuerza para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus suaves mejillas y las que seguían en sus ojos, le impedían ver su camino, pero ella tenía bien definido su destino. . . esto no se lo perdonaría a Silver. . . ¡JAMAS!.

**-.-**

******-.-**

**********-.-**

La rubia tenía la mirada baja, bien fija en el nombre escrito en la lapida. Su mirar era serio, pero sus cejas estaban ligeramente dobladas, mostrando su enojo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo allí, quizás unos cinco minutos en los que guardó completo silencio. . . hasta que estalló. . .

*** ¡¿Cómo pudiste?. ***

Gritó, reclamándole al hombre que yacía tres metros bajo tierra desde hace más de un año, como si este pudiese escucharla. Tal vez en algún lugar así era. . .

*** Dejaste que creyera que era YO la que no pudo darte hijos… y eras TU!… ¿por qué?… ***

Anna cayó de rodillas, golpeando el césped con sus pequeñas manos, gritando una y otra vez "¿por qué?".

Es que no lo entendía; ¿por qué del silencio del castaño?.

*** Yo te amaba… *** _Susurró._ *** no te hubiese dejado, si eso es lo que creías, pero tu… ***

La mujer se puso de pie, limpiando las lágrimas que le mojaron el rostro. Entonces su mira se tornó dura.

No más lágrimas, no más dolor, todo eso ya era pasado y no tenía caso reclamar algo a alguien que no le iba a responder, como un cobarde.

Anna dedicó una última mirada a la tumba del que fuese su marido.

Todo el amor que la Kyouyama tuvo alguna vez por ese hombre, se había convertido en decepción, incluso lastima.

Finalmente ella giró y echó a andar de regreso a casa, no sin antes susurrarle al viento. . .

*** Creo… que te odio, Silver… ***

Sus lindos ojos ya no brillaban. En ese instante, el cielo, antes claro, se nubló para poco después dejar caer la amarga lluvia, como si el Asakura llorase por las palabras de su esposa.

No importaba, ahora ella tenía que lidiar con una nueva y dura situación. . . él hombre al que ahora amaba. . . tampoco quería darle una familia.

Quizás, simplemente, Anna no estaba destinada a ser madre.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He aquí el último problema para esta sufrida mujer.

Bueno, de hecho fueron dos, ¿no?. Primero, el que Hao no quiera tener hijos. Y segundo, enterarse, después de años, que Silver no podía darle hijos, cuando Anna creía que era ella la que no podía.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 20 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La Kyouyama lloraba desconsoladamente; lo había hecho durante los últimos tres o cuatro días y no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de hacerlo.

Sobre el amplia cama, abrazando una almohada, Anna derramaba sus ilusiones en cálidas y saladas lágrimas que terminaban secándose en las suaves y finas cobijas.

Y desde el marco de la puerta, Silver no podía más que ser testigo del dolor de su joven esposa. La razón, una vez más: los hijos que jamás tendrían. El culpable, como siempre. . . él.

Primero porque él no podía darle hijos, aunque la misma rubia creyese que era ella la que no podía, y luego, al querer adoptar y él negarse. . . bueno. . . la mujer terminó llorando desconsolada. Sin probar bocado y sin la más mínima intención de dirigirle la palabra al causante de su desdicha.

*** Anna, yo… ***

*** Calla!… por favor, déjame sola… ***

*** Pero es que… debemos hablarlo, nosotros… ***

*** ¡Qué te largues!. ***

Anna terminó por gritarle. Aquella era quizás la primera vez que la rubia le alzaba la voz a su marido, al que ella amaba y respetaba tanto, pero es que ahora en verdad estaba dolida y furiosa con él.

Sin embargo, Silver no tardó en compartir aquella emoción.

Iracundo, se acercó donde la mujer, arrodillándose sobre la cama para luego sujetarla de forma brusca, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

*** Por qué me tratas así?. ¿No te he tratado como a una reina?, ¿no te he llenado de joyas, lujos y comodidades?, ¿no te he dado un estatus?… *** _El moreno se detuvo un segundo, meditando sus siguientes palabras._ *** ¿No te he dado todo mi amor?… dime, Anna… ¿no te he dado todo lo que has querido?… ***

Hubo silencio por contados segundos que se sintieron eternos, hasta que la Kyouyama, con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo más que responder a la última pregunta del castaño.

*** Todo, me has dado todo… menos un hijo… ***

Algo en el moreno no aguantó tales palabras. Sus ojos se contrajeron, destiñéndose. Estaba furioso y como tal se desquitó con la chica.

Sus grandes manos oprimieron los frágiles hombros de Anna, lastimándola, luego la arrojó sobre la cama. Ella gimió ante la brusquedad de su marido, pero no tuvo tiempo para defenderse o al menos protestar, pues el pelilargo se posó sobre ella, apretándola entre la cama y su pesado y musculoso cuerpo.

*** Q-qué crees que hac…?. ***

La voz de la rubia se apagó, pues su boca fue tomada con voracidad, incluso el moreno le mordió el labio inferior, lastimándola.

*** Si-Silver, para… no!… ***

Pero el Asakura no escuchaba, estaba cegado por la furia y lo único que quería demostrar en ese momento era que podía dominarla.

¿Quería ella tener hijos?, pues en ese instante se pondrían a trabajar en ello. . .

_""Aunque sea inútil.""_

Tras este pensamiento, Silver desgarró fácilmente la ropa de la mujer hasta dejarla solo con ropa interior. Su propia ropa no tuvo mejor suerte.

El moreno no paró hasta tener ante si a su bella esposa, desnuda. Sus oscuros ojos se hallaron opacos por la lujuria, y sin esperar más, se posó encima de ella, aplastándola bajo su imponente cuerpo.

Anna difícilmente podía respirar, más no podía preocuparse por ello, pues las toscas manos de su esposo la recorrían sin la más mínima delicadeza, yendo y viniendo por las curvas de ese lindo cuerpo femenino, sintiéndola, amoldándola, quemándola con su brusco toque.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Estaba desconsolada y llena de tristeza; Silver nunca la había tratado así, y ahora su toque antes dulce y tierno, era brusco y cargado de lujuria.

Lo peor para la rubia fue darse cuenta que aquellas toscas caricias le estaban brindando mucho placer.

*** Ma-Matte!… ahh, ahh!… ***

La mujer no pudo evitar que los gemidos escapasen de sus pequeños labios.

Silver sonrió complacido, y entonces, con la virilidad tan endurecida como una piedra, se posó entre las piernas de su esposa, empujando con fuerza y profundidad, penetrándola completamente con una sola estocada.

*** Kyyaaahhh!… *** _Anna lanzó un tremendo grito, mitad dolor mitad placer, al sentirse invadida por la grandeza del moreno._ *** Silver… por favor… para, detente… déjame!… ***

Los amantes permanecieron quietos por un instante. Él mirándola fijamente, ella con los ojos cerrados, tratando de acostumbrarse al duro intruso en su interior; ambos respirando agitadamente.

Luego, el Asakura comenzó a mover las caderas, de adelante hacia atrás primero, y a veces en forma circular, cada vez con más fuerza y brusquedad, pero siempre logrando los gemidos de la Kyouyama, a quien ahora poco le importaba la nula delicadeza de su esposo, pues este le estaba brindando el mayor placer de su vida.

*** Si-Silver, onegai!… no, no!… ***

No solo era la penetración, el moreno tallaba el clítoris de la rubia, estimulándola extra mientras le besaba y mordía los pezones, todo sin que sus toscas manos dejasen de recorrer su exquisita figura, prodigándole candentes caricias.

*** Ahh, Silver… por favor!… no te detengas!… ***

Anna seguía rogando, más su voz estaba llena de deseo, delatando la proximidad de su clímax. . . Y así fue. . .

Tras las últimas bruscas y profundas, por no decir desesperadas, embestidas del castaño.

La mujer estalló en una fuerte oleada de placer; su vagina se contraía con tremenda fuerza, apretando todavía más el pene de su esposo, arrastrándolo a compartir el éxtasis.

Silver lanzó un ronco gemido para luego liberar su esencia sin futuro dentro de la mujer.

Los negros ojos de Anna brillaban con intensidad, mirando fijamente al hombre. Sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver lo apuesto que se veía su marido, con esa expresión, esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción y gozo.

Ella cerró los ojos, aun respirando agitadamente, reconociendo ante sí misma que aquel había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. Y pensaba. . . que no le molestaría si de ahora en adelante, Silver se comportaba así de brusco en la cama.

_""Tal vez así… lo hagamos más seguido y tal vez… yo… pueda darle un hijo algún día no muy lejano.""_

Eran los pensamientos de una mujer enamorada, quien no sabía que ese deseo, que ese sueño tan anhelado. . . jamás se convertiría en realidad.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un flashback que refleja el desengaño que Anna tuvo en el capitulo anterior.

Bueno, me es difícil imaginar a Silver brusco y posesivo, pero también fue gratificante imaginarme la escena de él y Anna manteniendo relaciones de esa manera ^¬^ .

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Priss**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 21 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El silencio era el único compañero de la mujer.

Sentada frente a la mesa, Anna esperaba no solo que sirvieran la cena, sino también que el moreno se reuniese con ella.

La mirada fija, perdida en algún oscuro rincón del inmenso comedor, y con sus lindos ojos negros ahora rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, primero por ella y por Hao, luego al saber la verdad sobre Silver y después. . . al recordar aquella vez con su esposo. . . eso terminó por destrozarla.

Finalmente, la Kyouyama terminó llorando nuevamente a causa de Hao. Para ese instante, la rubia sentía y creía que las lágrimas se habían secado, y aunque el dolor seguía allí, oprimiéndole el corazón y la garganta, simplemente ya no había más agua salada para derramar.

*** Ya estoy aquí. *** _Anna dio un respingo al escuchar al castaño, saliendo de su trance en la nada. . ._ *** ¿De qué querías hablarme?. ***

La mujer no respondió en seguida, se tomó su tiempo, tan solo mirando al Asakura con sus ojos llenos de pesar y desesperanza, incomodando al muchacho, quien desvió la mirada para luego tomar asiento justo frente a la bella y triste mujer.

*** Qui… quieres hablar durante la cena?, por mi está bien si… ***

*** No!, prefiero… tratar esto… ya! ***

La voz de la Kyouyama sonó tan apagada. Seria, tranquila y hasta decidida, pero tan vacía. . . tan triste.

Anna bajó la cabeza, pensándose cada palabra que intentaba decir al hombre frente a ella. Le era tan difícil dar ese paso, aun cuando ya había tomado esa decisión.

*** Yo… sabes?, los últimos días han sido extraños… pesados. ***

*** Si, lo sé. ***

La rubia sonrió sutilmente; una sonrisa tan apagada.

*** Lo nuestro fue tan intenso e ilógico desde el principio. ***

La mujer mantenía aquella sonrisa en sus labios, al tocar ese tema incluso sus ojos brillaron ligeramente, pues los lindos momentos llegaron a su mente. Pero así de rápido como el semblante de la Kyouyama se suavizó, de igual forma se entristeció, incluso se endureció.

Ella alzó la mirada. . . fría. . . vacía.

Entonces, de su pequeña boca emergieron las palabras que Hao jamás esperó escuchar. . .

*** ¡Se acabó!. ***

*** ¿Qué?. ***

*** Lo que oyes… esto se acabó. Nosotros… no hay un futuro para nosotros… ***

Anna se veía tan tranquila, tan serena. En cambio Hao. . . él tuvo que erguirse apresuradamente ante la sorpresa que le causaba la repentina decisión de la joven mujer.

Sus ojos contraídos y desteñidos por la sorpresa. Ella. . . ella no podía estar hablando en serio, esto debía ser una broma, o tal vez la forma que la chica tenía para vengarse de él. Sí, eso debía ser.

_""Es más, seguramente es una trampa. Lo que Anna quiere es orillarme a cumplirle su capricho… eso quiere. Esta desesperada… y loca si cree que me hará caer!.""_

Una sonrisa burlona adornó el apuesto rostro del joven de largos cabellos.

*** Por favor, Anna… deja ya ese capricho tuyo. ***

El Asakura hablaba con exceso de confianza y superioridad, más la estúpida y cruel sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver la propia sonrisa de la joven de dorados cabellos. Pequeña y sincera era su expresión, su sonrisa.

*** Un capricho. ***

La mujer casi suspiró aquel par de palabras.

Con la mirada baja, fija en el lindo anillo que adornaba su dedo anular; jugó con este hasta despojarse de él. Y sin borrar la pequeña y triste sonrisa en sus labios, Anna se levantó para dirigirse donde el moreno.

*** A-Anna!, qué?… ***

*** Kore… te lo devuelvo. ***

La rubia sujetaba la mano derecha del pelilargo, depositando en esta la sortija que aquel le diera, como una promesa de amor.

Sin más, la chica dio media vuelta, dejando al castaño sumido en la confusión y la incredulidad. Esto. . . era una broma, ¿verdad?. . . verdad?.

Hao apretó con fuerza el anillo, convencido de que esto no era una broma.

*** Anna!… espera… ***

El Asakura la alcanzó, sujetándola del brazo y haciéndola girarse con brusquedad.

Los ojos del muchacho seguían desteñidos, escudriñando a la rubia. Él se perdió en el mirar de la chica; esos hermosos ojos negros que alguna vez llegó a ver llenos de amor, ilusión, lujuria, odio, deseo y tristeza e incluso miedo, más ahora. . . ninguna de esas emociones estaba en aquellas gemas negras, solo quedaba la resignación. Él. . . Hao Asakura se encargó de borrar todas esas emociones.

_""Yo… hice añicos todas sus ilusiones.""_

Pensaba el moreno.

Por primera vez en su vida, su expresión estaba llena de temor, temor a perder a la Kyouyama. Y fue la desesperación causada por esa emoción lo que lo hizo abrazar a la mujer, aferrándose a ella.

Ella se iría. . . ella lo dejaría solo, ella. . .

*** Lo haré!. ***

*** Nani?. ***

*** Voy a darte el hijo que tanto quieres. ***

La joven torció la boca, más luego su expresión se tornó triste y las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar su lindo rostro.

*** Bakamono, no quiero tu lastima, ni que luego me eches en cara que… ***

*** No es eso… yo solo… yo solo quiero que estés a mi lado. ***

Tras estas palabras, el Asakura estrechó más el abrazo, sintiendo como la mujer temblaba entre sus brazos y sollozaba sin control.

Anna entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la propuesta del moreno. Sin embargo, ella simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, tenía que aceptar, ¿no?.

Realmente creo que si una pareja va a casarse, en un futuro se piensa en los hijos, sino. . . pues que triste.

De ahí la situación entre el ferviente deseo de Anna y la rotunda negativa de Hao.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g  
Priss  
Jessy moon 15**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 22 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La sonrisa de la rubia era amplia y radiante.

El moreno juraría que ella se estaba burlando de él, aunque realmente no era así, es cierto que Hao suspiraba cada cinco minutos, derrotado y resignado mientras que Anna reía como si estuviese logrando que le cumpliesen un capricho, pero. . . los días pasados fueron un verdadero infierno para ella.

Dolor, tristeza y resignación, era todo lo que había a su alrededor, que ahora que una intensa luz la rodeaba, prometiéndole felicidad, la mujer simplemente no podía dejar de reír.

*** No me mires así ***

La voz juguetona de la Kyouyama sonó en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

El Asakura alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los hermosos y brillantes ojos de su compañera.

*** Así, ¿cómo?… ***

*** Vamos, Hao, si no quieres… ***

Las manos del castaño se deslizaron por los contornos de la figura femenina, acallando a la rubia de ojos negros.

¿No querer?. Hao abandonó esa idea hace mucho.

Ya eran un par de semanas desde que se habían reconciliado y desde entonces ellos habían tenido relaciones tantas veces ya. . .

_""No me sorprendería que ella estuviese ya embarazada.""_

Pensaba el moreno al tiempo en que una sutil sonrisa adornaba su atractivo rostro.

La actitud distraída y hasta decaída del Asakura se debía a la maraña de ideas que iban y venían por su pobre mente. Él adoraba ser el hombre que Anna escogió como padre de sus futuros hijos, pero no por ello no se sentía como un simple donador de esperma y nada más.

*** Cuando nazca el bebé que tanto deseas… ¿seré desplazado?. ***

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces ante las palabras del muchacho; luego sonrió.

*** Baka!. ***

Así que ese era el problema de todo esto, de su extraña y hasta distante actitud, incluso de que él se negase a formar una familia con ella.

La sonrisa de la mujer se tornó tierna; tal vez debía demostrarle a ese hombre todo su amor. . . ahora mismo y a su particular manera.

*** ¡Te amo!. ***

Dicho esto, Anna se sentó sobre las caderas del pelilargo, desplegando pequeños y tranquilos besos en el rostro de Hao, su frente, su afilada nariz, sus parpados y sus labios. . . aquí, el beso se tornó largo y apasionado.

El moreno no pudo contra el deseo que tenía por esa mujer. Enfermizo, obsesivo, desesperante. . . como quieran llamarle, lo cierto es que el Asakura no tardó en deshacerse de las estorbosas ropas, las suyas y las de su compañera.

Sus ojos se opacaron a causa de la lujuria; contemplar la desnudez de la rubia era sin duda la visión más hermosa y gratificante que él haya visto jamás, tanto así que tenerla entre sus brazos y formar uno solo se volvió una necesidad, una imperante necesidad. . . necesidad que lo llevó a buscar sus dulces labios con brusquedad.

Era mejor aprovechar ahora y dejarse llevar por su incontrolable deseo, pues cuando ella estuviese en cinta, seguro que tendría que reprimirse para no lastimarla. . . lastimarlos.

Hao colmó el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo, sintiendo la calidez femenina y embriagándose con el perfume que de ella tanto le encantaba.

El moreno se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia al tiempo en que la llenaba de besos. Luego, comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas, creando fricción entre ambos sexos.

Anna rompió el beso tan solo para gemir ante el delicioso cosquilleo que le provocaba la hombría de Hao; la punta de su pene se deslizaba por el interior de la vagina de la joven de largos cabellos dorados, como delineando o pintando la línea vaginal.

*** Ahh, Hao… mmm!… ***

La Kyouyama arqueó el cuerpo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos pues la sorpresa y el placer la inundaron en el instante en que el Asakura clavó la punta de su pene en su intimidad.

La mujer se sonrojó notablemente; creía que el moreno pretendía jugar un rato, pero no fue así, no pensó que él estuviese tan deseoso.

Anna separó un poco más las piernas, permitiéndole a Hao penetrarla a su gusto, como y cuanto quisiera.

El castaño sonrió entonces, percibiendo la disposición de la chica. Ella era tan pequeña y tan sensual, sin embargo tenía un carácter fuerte en verdad. El hombre sonrió; no pudo haber conseguido mejor mujer, digna de él. . . ¿o era él quien era digno de ella?.

El moreno no quiso perder su tiempo pensando en ello. Tenía algo de prisa, mucha!. Necesitaba a esa mujer, la necesitaba ya. . .

Hao empujó las caderas, penetrando a la mujer poco a poco pero completamente. Anna se abrazó a su amante, sintiendo la dureza del hombre quien yacía ya totalmente dentro suyo.

*** Ahh… ma-matte!… ***

Ella jadeó, pidiendo tiempo pues no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, ella en verdad era muy pequeña para él.

O quizás él era demasiado grande. Anna cerró los ojos y sonrió, sonrojándose intensamente; lujuriosas ideas llenaron su mente.

Así que, inspirada, la Kyouyama pronto inició el baile que tanto adoraba tener con ese hombre. Un baile íntimo donde sus cuerpos se buscaban mutuamente y las caderas iban y venían con fuerza y brusquedad. Él entrando y saliendo de ella con un frenesí imparable.

Y así, pronto el vaivén de las siluetas se tornó intenso; Hao jadeaba con fuerza, aferrándose a ella, penetrándola con brusquedad. Diciendo cosas sin sentido para ella, con un vocabulario nada decente, debía agregar, pero aun así era perfecto.

Ella sonrió, aun así lo veía apuesto, con sus largos cabellos cayendo con elegancia sobre sus hombros. La misma rubia era presa de la lujuria y el placer, pues alzaba las caderas buscando que el miembro masculino se clavase más profundo en ella o se estrujaba ella misma los senos sin ningún recato, la intachable y respetable dama se convertía en una hembra en celo en la cama, pero todo ese deseo y lujuria solo eran provocados por el Asakura.

Una de las manos de la chica bajó hasta su sexo, palpando el miembro de Hao por contados instantes para luego concentrarse en su clítoris, frotándolo con insistencia, brindándose un poco más de placer.

La imagen enloqueció al hombre quien comenzó a empujar las caderas con más fuerza aún.

*** Ayy, ahh, Ha-Hao… Hao!… ***

Anna se frotó el clítoris al mismo enloquecedor ritmo de las penetraciones de su amante, sintiendo de pronto que el placer era demasiado como para ser contenido. Ella no pudo más, su piel interna comenzó a contraerse al tiempo en que gritaba el nombre de su compañero, arqueando su cuerpo ante el avasallador orgasmo.

Hao no tardó en seguirla, pues las pulsaciones de su vagina eran tan intensas y deliciosas que no pudo resistirse al éxtasis que lo envolvió; arqueándose él también, clavando hasta el último centímetro de su pene en la mujer. . . su mujer, y llenándola de caliente y espeso semen al tiempo en que un ronco gemido escapaba de su boca.

Aun con las respiraciones agitadas, él recostado, y derrotado, cómodamente sobre la exquisita figura femenina.

Hao acarició los cabellos de la Kyouyama, buscando su hermosa mirada, ella abrió los ojos entonces. . . y se sonrieron.

_""Eso fue maravilloso!.""_

Pensaba la mujer, suspirando y devolviendo la caricia, consintiendo al Asakura.

*** ¡Eres increíble, Hao!… todo un dios del sexo, sin duda. ***

El muchacho sonrió con autosuficiencia y orgullo. Era raro que Anna le hiciese ese tipo de halagos.

*** ¿Eso crees?. ***

*** Si. ***

*** En ese caso… *** _El moreno rodeó la cintura de la mujer, pegándola aun más a su cuerpo._ *** Tú serás mi eterno tributo. ***

Anna hizo un sutil puchero, ya no muy conforme con la metáfora. Pero sintió las traviesas manos del Asakura estrujando sus pechos, encendiéndola de nuevo. La rubia se olvidó de cualquier reclamo y se abandonó en el nuevo ir y venir de las caderas de su amante.

Adoraba hacer el amor con él y simplemente no podía reclamarle o negarle nada al hombre que la satisfacía y la complacía en la cama. . . y fuera de esta.

Así es. Amaba a este hombre y a su masculino y maravilloso cuerpo.

**Sin finalizar.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Último lemon de esta historia; la más larga que he escrito.

Quizá por ello tengo la sensación de que este capítulo estuvo un tanto tedioso, misma razón por la cual el fic se acaba en el siguiente, a pesar de que había planeado el fic para 26 capítulos ¬¬'.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g  
Jessy moon 15  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Priss  
Anna Haruno**

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Del padre y del hijo.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_.:: Capítulo 23 ::._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, permaneciendo inmóvil en el marco.

Serio, tranquilo, mantuvo una expresión totalmente pasiva pero atenta a la escena que se daba en el amplia cama de la habitación. Allí, la bella mujer de dorados cabellos mantenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé que no tenía más de dos días de nacido.

Con mirada tierna y maternal, Anna acariciaba a su pequeño primogénito, un angelito que representaba todos sus sueños y también todo su amor.

La mujer sonrió con orgullo; quizás no era muy notorio aun, pero ella veía rasgos de Hao en la carita de su hijo.

*** Tendrás mis ojos y su rostro. . . ¡serás tan apuesto como tu padre!. ***

Susurró la mujer, para su hijo y para ella misma, y sin saberlo, para el mismo Hao, pues no había notado su presencia. . . hasta que escuchó su varonil voz proseguida de una sutil risa.

*** Claro que será apuesto. . . estoy seguro que tendrá a sus pies a montones de mujeres, pero, ¿sabes por qué?. . . ***

El joven de largos cabellos castaños hizo una pausa mientras caminaba tranquilamente dentro de la habitación, deteniéndose justo frente a la cama, ante el sorprendido mirar de la Kyouyama, quien luego frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

Claro, ese hombre desbordaba seguridad sin mencionar que era un sin vergüenza. Aun así, ella se aventuró a responder la pregunta del Asakura.

*** Ya lo dije, porque eres su padre. ***

*** En parte. *** _Sonrió._ *** Pero también… porque su madre es la mujer más hermosa de todo Japón… no!… del mundo. ***

Anna lo miró sorprendida; sus ojos antes negros se mostraban desteñidos ante las inesperadas palabras del moreno. Ese hombre podía ser un maldito sin vergüenza, perverso y posesivo desgraciado, pero a veces, inexplicablemente podía llegar a ser tan dulce, como lo fue hace unos instantes.

*** Baka!. ***

Hao sonrió ante el débil susurró de la mujer.

Apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama e inclinándose tranquilamente, el castaño acercó su rostro al de la chica de dorados cabellos, besándola fugazmente.

*** ¡Te amo!. *** _Le dijo._ *** ¿Sabías?. ***

El pelilargo le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a la rubia de ojos negros, haciéndola sonrojar.

Anna cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y correspondiendo aquella sonrisa con otra que desbordaba felicidad y ternura, así como también el sentimiento que el muchacho acababa de profesar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un tanto incómodos, pues aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían, el confesar sus sentimientos, aun les costaba algo de esfuerzo.

Anna desvió la mirada donde su bebé aun dormido, viendo entonces la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con aquel ambiente tan tenso.

*** ¿Quieres cargarlo?. ***

*** Eehh?. . . ***

Aquella pregunta tomó al castaño por sorpresa y solo atinó a desviar la mirada y rascarse la cabeza, nervioso.

Era cierto, hasta ahora, Hao no había tenido contacto con su hijo, al menos no más allá de verlo un par de veces en esos dos días.

La Kyouyama volvió a bajar la mirada, no le era indiferente la actitud indiferente del pelilargo para con el bebé.

_""Porque parece no interesarle… él no luce emocionado.""_

Pensaba la mujer, llena de tristeza, dudas y temores. Tal vez Hao no quería a este niño. Bueno, él nunca se mostró entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre, tal vez solo se sintió obligado, tal vez. . .

*** ¡Tengo miedo!. * **_Ella alzó el rostro, una vez más sorprendida; sus pensamientos viéndose interrumpidos._ *** Yo… jamás he cargado a un bebé, soy nuevo en esto… y si lo lastimo, y si se me cae… no sé como… ***

Una sonrisa nerviosa adornó el rostro del muchacho mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las suaves mejillas de la rubia cuyo corazón latía con fuerza.

Hace unos instantes veía su mundo derrumbarse, y ahora era. . . tan, tan feliz. . .

*** Baka… baka… ***

*** ¿Qué pasa?, dije algo malo?. . . ***

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, entregándole el niño para que lo cargase un rato para luego secarse las lágrimas.

*** Es tan pequeño… y frágil… ***

El Moreno no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, así como tampoco la sonrisa sutil y encantadora plasmada en su rostro.

En ese instante, el bebé abrió lentamente sus ojitos para luego bostezar tranquilamente y ver entonces a su padre. El Asakura no supo describir el sentimiento que lo embargó en ese momento; orgullo, ternura y unas ganas tremendas de proteger al niño entre sus brazos. . .

_""A él… y a su madre.""_

El pequeño hizo un leve puchero y el moreno supo que era hora de regresárselo a la rubia. Anna lo recibió delicadamente para luego acomodarlo en su regazo, abriendo su camisón y acercando el pecho para que el bebé degustase su alimento.

*** Creo que le gusta. ***

*** Si… ***

*** ¿Crees que Hana me comparta un poco?. ***

La Kyouyama giró a ver al moreno ante su broma pesada.

*** Hentai!. ***

Anna pudo leer la lujuria y el deseo estampados en el rostro del moreno.

_""Tal vez después.""_

Pensó ella.

Pero luego, su corazón latió emocionado al comprender el significado de las palabras del Asakura, más específicamente acerca del nombre del niño. Ella lo había entendido perfectamente, sus dos significados. . . la unión de sus nombres, Hao y Anna, y que este, había sido elegido por él, provocando en ella un sentimiento inigualable de orgullo y felicidad.

*** Anna. ***

*** Mmm?. ***

*** ¿Cuándo?. . . *** _Ella lo miró con fijeza, sin entender._ *** Me dijiste que sí, pero no me dijiste cuándo. ***

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio aun sin entender. Hao le dio la espalda.

*** Ya no me hagas esperar más que ya no puedo… ***

Dicho esto, el pelilargo abandonó la habitación y fue hasta minutos después que ella entendió las palabras del muchacho. Él le hablaba de una boda. Sonrió entonces. . . ¿podría acaso ser más feliz?. ¿Quién sabe?.

Anna no pudo evitar recordar a Silver y que alguna vez se hizo esa misma pregunta acerca de su felicidad. Sonrió. . .

El pasado era eso, pasado, pero si quería seguir adelante y avanzar, tal vez debía hacer las paces con su difunto esposo.

La chica lo decidió entonces; apenas pudiese salir de casa, iría al cementerio de la colina Funbari para charlar con él un rato, lo necesitaba para romper las cadenas que la unían a su pasado. Y decirle. . . que ella ahora es muy feliz.

*** Y una vez libre… ***

Anna acarició la carita de su hijo quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. . .

Ella se casaría con Hao y formaría la familia que tanto anheló; se entregaría totalmente a su amado y a su bebé. . . Anna sería totalmente mujer del padre y del hijo.

******Totalizado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Siento que este fue un final bastante rebuscado T_T, especialmente la última línea, que da un significado distinto a la idea original.

Pues Anna fue la mujer del padre, Silver, y del hijo, Hao. . . y el titulo emergió de –-ta-ta-ta-tan- (fanfarrias ¬¬'), mientras me persignaba una noche ¬¬', ya ven, de donde pueden surgir las locas ideas ^^'.

**-.-**

**Gracias por leerme. . .**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Anna Haruno  
Jessy moon 15  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g  
Priss**

P.D. Gomen, el bebé si se llama Hana T_T. Es que es lindo el peque, ¿no?.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Y es material de _Fallen angel._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos dilaogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 23 de Febrero de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
